


Freaking me out

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Best Friends, Books, Discussion of Abortion, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fame, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Humor, Identity Swap, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Michael-centric, Multi, Music, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sentimental, Switching, Twitter, Writing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: «Ti odio, Michael Clifford» sono le uniche parole che riesco a dire prima che una luce fin troppo luminosa, bianca da far schifo, ci avvolga. Dura solo un istante, ma cambia qualcosa. Non so dire che cosa fino a che non riapro gli occhi, terrorizzata, e «Oh, no» è l’unica frase che riesco a formulare.Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.





	1. Prologue

«Ti odio» borbotto al ragazzo accanto a me, lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco.  
«Be’, non è che tu mi stia molto più simpatica» risponde lui a sua volta, penetrandomi coi suoi occhi d’un colore così vivo e puro che fa male. Non è giusto: perché i coglioni sono sempre i più belli?  
Sposto lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e mi guardo attorno, osservando stranita la fontanella che ci sta vicino, aggrottando la fronte pensierosa. «Ma questa fontanella era qui già da prima?» chiedo al ragazzo, nonostante preferirei evitare di porgli anche solo una mezza parola.  
«Che te ne frega» fa spallucce, in maniera strafottente, e trattengo la voglia di prenderlo a pugni, o magari a testate contro la fontanella.  
«Ti odio, Michael Clifford» sono le uniche parole che riesco a dire prima che una luce fin troppo luminosa, bianca da far schifo, ci avvolga. Dura solo un istante, ma cambia qualcosa. Non so dire che cosa fino a che non riapro gli occhi, terrorizzata, e « _Oh_ , no» è l’unica frase che riesco a formulare.  
Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	2. I. I hate parties

_Sabato 04 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Los Angeles, California,_  
_Stati Uniti D’America_

   
Odio le feste.  
E odio le persone che amano le feste.  
E odio, soprattutto, la mia migliore amica, che ama le feste più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo, e che mi costringe a parteciparvi almeno una volta a settimana, facendomi fare avanti e indietro tra Los Angeles e Milano – le sue città preferite.  
Come faccia a conoscere tutta questa gente non lo so, tantomeno so come faccia a reggere così tanto alcol. Tre, quattro, cinque bicchieri, ma insiste e resiste, riuscendo addirittura a conquistare dei bei ragazzi, o delle belle ragazze, in base al sesso che più la attrae durante la serata. È bisessuale, lei, e non le importa ciò che dice o pensa la gente. E fa bene così. Vorrei essere come lei, un giorno sì e l’altro pure.  
Sospiro e osservo il barista che mi sta di fronte, notando ogni suo piccolo movimento. Mi diverte il modo in cui sorride amichevolmente ai clienti e poi fa una smorfia appena questi si girano. E mi piace il modo in cui si muove con agilità, servendo cocktail di tutti i tipi e a volte qualche bicchiere d’acqua a qualche sventurato che ha alzato troppo il gomito e che rischia di vomitargli sul bancone. Lo noto, mentre borbotta parole che non riesco a comprendere e alza gli occhi al cielo, forse in cerca di un aiuto divino.  
Mi piace osservare la gente, mi piace notare i loro piccoli dettagli, i loro gesti, e mi piace ascoltare le loro parole. Perché scrivo e per scrivere è fondamentale saper osservare, e capire, e conoscere, e scoprire.  
«Vuoi ordinare qualcosa o continuerai ad osservarmi fino alla fine della festa?» mi chiede il barista, avvicinandomisi. Gli occhi scuri, un naso pronunciato, la barbetta quasi invisibile. I capelli, anch’essi scuri, gli ricadono sulla fronte, in un ciuffo disordinato.  
«Potrei avere un bicchiere d’acqua?» mormoro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. Non mi piace la gente, non mi piace parlare con la gente, non mi piace essere notata dalla gente. Ma il mio lavoro lo richiede, e, in realtà, anche la vita di tutti i giorni lo richiede.  
Il barista mi fa un cenno con la testa e mi riempie un bicchiere d’acqua, per poi passarmelo velocemente, quasi scocciato. «Ecco a te.»  
«Ti disturba?» domando, inclinando la testa di lato per osservare meglio la sua espressione, confusa dopo la mia domanda.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Ti disturba il mio sguardo?» rettifico, inarcando un sopracciglio perfettamente sistemato. Sofia, la mia migliore amica, ama l’arte del trucco, e io sono la sua cavia preferita. Non che la cosa vada a mio sfavore, tutt’altro; se non fosse per lei, eviterei di truccarmi e uscirei quotidianamente di casa con la faccia di una che ha appena avuto un incontro ravvicinato con la morte.  
«No, mi incuriosisce, più che altro» risponde il ragazzo, facendo spallucce, eliminando quell’espressione da cane bastonato dal suo viso.  
«Ginny, eccoti!» esclama la voce della mia migliore amica, giungendomi dalle spalle.  
Sospiro, lanciando un’occhiata esasperata al barista, che ridacchia, prima di girarmi in direzione della voce, trovandomi di fronte il corpo sinuoso della mia migliore amica. «Sof, che vuoi?» borbotto, bevendo un sorso d’acqua dal mio bicchiere.  
«Stai bevendo Vodka senza di me?» dice, portando una mano sul petto, offesa.  
«È acqua. So che per te è una bevanda sconosciuta, ma ti farebbe bene berne un po’ qualche volta» le porgo il bicchiere, che lei lo allontana subito dal suo viso con una smorfia ben visibile.  
«Un _Black Russian_ , per favore» chiede la mia amica al barista, che aggrotta la fronte.  
«Non lo facciamo.»  
«Allora un _Bloody Mary_ » dice Sofia, per poi sbuffare, scontenta di non poter avere il suo cocktail fatto di chissà cosa.  
«Arriva subito» le risponde il barista, allontanandosi da noi.  
Gli lancio una lunga occhiata incuriosita, ma la mia migliore amica si appresta ad avere la mia attenzione, con modi poco cortesi, come darmi un pugno su una coscia. «Che vuoi?» borbotto, massaggiandomi il punto dolorante.  
«Indovina chi è presente a questa festa?» mi lancia un’occhiata di sfida e io faccio spallucce, troppo annoiata per mettermi ad indovinare quale possibile celebrità stia respirando la nostra stessa aria. «Non è difficile da intuire. Suvvia, Ginny, pensaci un po’.»  
«Prova, sì, prova, sì, sì, prova. Okay, funziona» risuona la voce di un ragazzo per la stanza, perciò mi giro nella direzione del palco senza dare conto ai farfugliamenti della mia migliore amica. «Stasera abbiamo degli ospiti speciali qui con noi, a questa magnifica festa» proclama, mentre la gente inizia ad applaudire senza neppure sapere di chi cavolo stia parlando il finto presentatore.  
«Ci mancava solo la musica dal vivo» sbuffo, lasciando il mio bicchiere d’acqua sul bancone.  
«Ecco, Ginny…» fa per dire Sofia, ma viene interrotta dal presentatore.  
«Con la loro nuova canzone, già di successo mondiale, vi presento i nostri amici australiani, i _5 Seconds Of Summer_!»  
Sbarro gli occhi e stringo le mani a pugno, mentre cerco di trattenere la rabbia che inizia a propagarsi per tutto il mio corpo. «Non è possibile» borbotto.  
«Vuoi andare via?» mi chiede Sofia, probabilmente notando il mio sguardo di fuoco e le mie labbra strette in una linea sottile. Annuisco e la seguo fino ad uscire dalle mura della discoteca che iniziavano a starmi strette, respirando un po’ d’aria fresca per cercare di calmarmi. «Supererai mai ciò che ti ha fatto?»  
La voce di Sofia mi arriva ovattata, ma riesco comunque a darle una risposta. «Mai.»  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	3. II. I'll kill her

_Giovedì 09 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Milano, Lombardia,_  
_Italia_

   
«Ginny, solito posto, solito orario?» mi chiede la mia migliore amica, stringendo tra le mani un mazzo di chiavi, già stretta nel suo giubbino di jeans preferito, i capelli lisci e biondi perfettamente lasciati liberi ai lati del viso e le sopracciglia folte inarcate in attesa di una mia risposta.  
Io, d’altro canto, sono ancora buttata a letto, i capelli sparsi per il cuscino e il viso distrutto. Sbadiglio, prima di porgerle completamente la mia attenzione. «Mi prendi la mia agenda?» le domando tra i mugugni, cercando di risvegliarmi, nonostante il mio corpo sia ancora intorpidito.  
«Dove l’hai lasciata?» domanda, entrando in camera mia e guardandosi attorno spaesata. Be’, sì, forse dovrei mettere un pochino in ordine, di tanto in tanto.  
«Ed io che ne so» borbotto, buttandomi le coperte sul capo, troppo stanca per poterle dare retta.  
Sofia sa quanto ami dormire, come sa quanto ami restare sveglia durante la notte, eppure puntualmente ogni mattina, alle sette e mezza, entra in camera mia, svegliandomi e parlandomi di argomenti perlopiù inutili.  
«Trovata» esclama nell’esatto momento in cui stavo per riprendere sonno. Giuro che un giorno di questi la uccido malamente. Ho letto così tanti gialli che dovrei sapere come farlo. E ho visto così tante serie TV che non dovrebbe essere così difficile. «Hai un appuntamento a mezzogiorno con…»  
«Carlo Ferraro» biascico, capendo di non poter dormire fino a che Sofia non esce di casa, dandomi un po’ di pace.  
«E chi è?» posso benissimo immaginarla aggrottare la fronte, confusa, e storcere la bocca, cercando di capire chi diavolo sia Carlo Ferraro.  
Faccio spuntare la testa dall’ammasso di coperte che mi tengono al caldo, e poi le porgo un’occhiata esasperata, notando la sua espressione tra l’interrogativo e il pensieroso, proprio come l’avevo immaginata. «È il nuovo assistente di tuo padre.»  
« _Ah_ » dice solamente, per poi fare spallucce, «Quindi, solito posto, solito orario?»  
«Facciamo una mezz’oretta dopo, va bene?» le propongo, trattenendo un altro sbadiglio.  
Sofia annuisce e finalmente va via, non senza avermi prima urlato un «Alza quel tuo bel culetto e vai a farti una doccia. Puzzi come una capra in calore!».  
La uccido. Giuro che la uccido.  
   
   
   
«Vuole un caffè?»  
«Sarebbe meglio darsi del tu» dico gentilmente a Carlo Ferraro, abbastanza confuso da tutto ciò che gli sta attorno, tant’è che i suoi occhi non riescono a stare fermi e girovagano per la stanza come farebbero due trottole.  
«Vuoi del caffè?» rettifica, sistemandosi i capelli castani e mordicchiandosi le labbra, nervoso. Neanche fossi la sua padrona. Okay, effettivamente basterebbe una mia parola per farlo licenziare, ma sono tutt’altro che cattiva, io. Okay, magari sono un po’ acida, e non mi piace quando le persone ripetono i loro errori, però non mangio nessuno. Anche perché sono vegetariana.  
«Non bevo caffè» rispondo, accennando un sorriso, per poi attendere che lui ordini il suo espresso alla macchinetta posta vicino il suo ufficio, e vicino, di conseguenza, all’ufficio del padre di Sofia, nonché il capo di una delle più famose case editrici italiane, che, in realtà, pubblica libri in diverse lingue, essendosi espansa in tutto il mondo. A volte vorrei avere la sua fortuna. Poi mi ricordo che la ho, perché effettivamente vivo grazie a ciò che più amo fare, ed è una situazione che mi soddisfa a pieno.  
«Posso farti una domanda?» mi chiede, tirandomi fuori dai miei pensieri, con la sua voce leggermente tremante e lo sguardo spaventato. Annuisco e gli faccio cenno di parlare. «Perché è stato organizzato quest’appuntamento tra noi due?»  
«Perché il Signor Rossi si fida di me» rispondo semplicemente, dirigendomi verso l’ufficio di Carlo Ferraro, attenta a non cadere a causa dei tacchi che Sofia mi ha costretto ad indossare, rubandomi tutte le scarpe e rinchiudendole a chiave in un armadio di casa nostra. Chiave che ha poi portato con sé in giro per la città della moda.  
«E cosa faremo durante quest’appuntamento?»  
«Parleremo di te, ovviamente. E io ti osserverò lavorare per un po’. Ora, basta con le chiacchiere. Dimmi, sai in cosa consiste il tuo lavoro?» domando, accomodandomi in una delle poltroncine che Andrea – ovvero il Signor Rossi – ha sistemato nel piccolo ufficio adiacente al suo, sotto richiesta di Sofia. Quella ragazza è un uragano. Arriva lei, e tutto viene messo sotto sopra. E ogni cosa cambia.  
Ascolto a lungo il Signor Ferraro, controllo i suoi movimenti impacciati, i suoi gesti timorosi, le sue occhiate spaventate. Lo noto sistemarsi più volte gli occhiali da vista sul naso, in segno di ansia, e lo noto sospirare al seguito di diverse mie richieste. Ma è normale. E si sta muovendo meglio rispetto tutti gli altri assistenti che ho dovuto mettere alla prova fino ad adesso.  
Molto più di un’ora dopo, annoiata dai suoi sproloqui finalizzati a mettersi in mostra e stanca dopo aver dormito neanche cinque ore durante la notte, lo saluto con un sorriso cordiale e una stretta di mano, per poi decidere di apprestarmi ad andare al ristorante che ogni giovedì vede me e Sofia come clienti.  
Potrei ucciderla lì, in effetti, di fronte a tutti i milanesi, e non, pronti a godersi un bel pranzo caldo e gustoso, a poco prezzo, ovviamente.  
   
   
   
«Sei in ritardo» borbotta appena mi vede arrivare, col fiato corto e i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni.  
«E tu sei una rompipalle» borbotto anche io, sedendomi di fronte a lei e sorridendo al cameriere che si appresta a portarci i menu, nonostante ci conosca e sappia le nostre ordinazioni. Ma è la prassi.  
«Termini così aulici li utilizza anche nei suoi scritti, Signorina Fiore?» mi riprende Sofia, accennando un sorriso divertito.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo e sospiro, prima di togliermi di dosso il giubbotto di pelle – finta – che indosso sette giorni su sette. Caldo, comodo e nero. Il capo d’abbigliamento perfetto. Be’, non per Milano, col freddo che fa, ma se ci si aggiunge una sciarpa, un paio di guanti e un berretto, si sta già un po’ meglio. _Ah_ , e anche tre canottiere e quattro magliette. E almeno due felpe.  
«Son dovuta passare da _Foot Locker_ per comprare un paio di Vans da indossare, visto che qualcuno ha rinchiuso tutte le mie scarpe in un armadio» le dico con ironia, giustificandomi così del ritardo.  
«E le bellissime scarpe con tacco da dodici centimetri che ti ho comprato dove sono finite?» domanda allarmata, osservando i miei piedi calzati perfettamente da un paio di Vans bordeaux.  
«Le ho regalate al commesso di _Foot Locker_. Io e la sua ragazza portiamo lo stesso numero di scarpe, lo sai?» le rispondo, facendole un sorriso sornione.  
«Mi erano costate più di cento euro!» esclama offesa.  
«Ma mica le ho buttate» borbotto, incrociando le braccia al petto, sorridendo al pensiero del ragazzo che non aveva modo di comprare un regalo per San Valentino alla sua amata ragazza, per causa di soldi e tempo, tra l’altro.  
«Posso benissimo dire a mio padre di smettere di pubblicarti libri» mi minaccia lei, lanciandomi un’occhiataccia.  
«Ed io posso benissimo dire a tuo padre che la maggior parte della tua paghetta finisce in alcol, erba e sigarette. Per la gioia di tutti i tuoi amici» la minaccio a mia volta, facendole un occhiolino.  
«Ti odio.»  
«Io di più.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	4. III. I hate everyone

_Giovedì 09 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Milano, Lombardia,_  
_Italia_

   
Il mio sguardo cade sulla prelibatezza di fronte a me, e non posso fare a meno di leccarmi le labbra di fronte al piatto che il cameriere mi ha appena servito. Pollo vegetariano con un’insalata di contorno fatta di lattuga, carote, pomodori, olive e un pizzico di limone. Il pollo vegetariano è probabilmente una delle cose migliori che abbia mai assaggiato in vita mia, perché sa effettivamente di pollo – che io mangiavo a bizzeffe prima di darmi al vegetarianismo –, ma non è vero pollo. Mischia il gusto con la mia etica morale, insomma.  
«Buon appetito» dico a Sofia, che ha di fronte a sé un piatto di spaghetti alla carbonara bello pieno che farebbe venire l’acquolina in bocca anche al più appassionato dei vegani.  
La mia migliore amica mormora un «Buon appetito anche a te» prima di buttarsi a capofitto nel suo piatto bello pieno, e così mi do da fare anche io, facendo scendere il silenzio tra noi due, che odiamo parlare mentre mangiamo. Siamo sinceri, il cibo viene pima di tutto. Probabilmente l’unico cibo che metterei all’ultimo posto rispetto qualunque altra cosa sono i broccoli.  
«Devo proporti una cosa» dice Sofia, interrompendo il silenzio, riempito solamente dai borbottii degli altri clienti, dalla musica che proviene dalla televisione posta ad un angolo in alto e dai nostri denti che si danno da fare per masticare le grandi forchettate di cibo.  
«Dimmi pure» le faccio un cenno di parlare e porto un altro pezzettino di pollo vegetariano in bocca, godendomi il suo buon gusto contro le mie papille gustative.  
«Dopodomani abbiamo un aereo che ci aspetta» proclama con enfasi d’un tratto, sorridendomi contenta, ma spaventata di fronte al mio sguardo scioccato, con tanto di bocca aperta ad enfatizzarlo.  
«Stai scherzando, spero» poggio forchetta e coltello ai lati del piatto, cercando di tenerli il più distante possibili dalle mie mani vogliose di stringerli tra loro e conficcarli nel petto della mia migliore amica.  
«No» scuote la testa e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, spostando la sua sedia un po’ più indietro, distanziandosi da me.  
«Ho degli impegni, ho…» provo a dire, ma mi interrompe con uno sbuffo.  
«Non hai impegni. Ho controllato la tua agenda. Hai bisogno di riposarti, Ginny» posiziona una mano sulla mia e mi dà una carezza veloce, puntando il suo sguardo azzurro nel mio verde, addolcendosi nell’osservare i miei occhi stanchi. «Ci divertiremo, vedrai.»  
Sospiro e «Dove dovremmo andare?» le chiedo.  
La vedo esultare leggermente, per poi zittirsi. Il suo silenzio mi preoccupa e ho davvero paura di sapere cosa significhi. «Be’…»  
«Sofia.»  
«Diciamo che si tratta di un lungo viaggio» si gratta la nuca, tentennante.  
«Sofia» ripeto, con tono serio.  
«Sydney» sbotta, per poi accingersi a mangiare un’altra forchettata di spaghetti alla carbonara, forse sapendo che sarà l’ultimo cibo che mangerà, visto il mio sguardo infuocato.  
«Non hai davvero prenotato due biglietti aerei per Sydney. In Australia. Non lo hai davvero fatto. Dimmi che mi stai prendendo in giro» mi porto le mani sul viso, attenta a non sbavarmi le linee di eyeliner nero che ho pazientemente disegnato stamattina sulle mie palpebre mobili. E considerando quanto le mie mani tremino e quanto faccia schifo a disegnare, il risultato è stato abbastanza soddisfacente. E non ho voglia di rovinare queste piccole opere d’arte per la mia migliore amica cogliona.  
«È il tuo regalo di compleanno?» prova a dire, stringendosi nelle spalle e mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, in agitazione.  
«Io compio gli anni a Novembre» borbotto, scuotendo la testa in disappunto, «E lo sai perfettamente» aggiungo, bevendo un sorso d’acqua e osservando i pezzettini di pollo vegetariano che probabilmente non mangerò, poiché la persona che ritengo a me più cara mi ha appena fatto passare la fame.    
«Senti…» comincia a dire, cercando di mantenere tranquillo il suo tono.  
«Perché dovremmo andare proprio a Sydney?» la interrompo, incrociando le braccia al petto e poggiando comodamente la schiena contro la sedia.  
«Ho quest’amico, Ryan…» comincia a dire ancora una volta, ma la interrompo di nuovo con un cenno veloce della mano e uno sbuffo sonoro.  
«Andremo ad una festa, non è così?» chiedo sconsolata, passandomi una mano sul viso, per poi cominciare a giocherellare con una ciocca rossiccia che mi ci è finita davanti. Non capirò mai perché i miei capelli odino qualsiasi tipo di tinta e non prendano il rosso come si deve. Sono una condanna bella e buona.  
«Sì» risponde in un sussurro.  
«Che tipo di festa?» borbotto, ormai certa che questo viaggio lo faremo per davvero, perché tanto alle sue preghiere e ai suoi occhioni azzurri cedo sempre. Anche lei è una condanna bella e buona.  
«Una festa per San Valentino.»  
«Ma io e te siamo single» aggrotto la fronte e la guardo confusa.  
«Be’, sì, ma magari a questa festa incontreremo qualcuno di interessante» risponde, facendomi un sorrisone a trentadue denti.  
«Odio l’Australia» farfuglio, facendo un broncio in direzione della mia amica.  
«Non è vero.»  
«Sì che è vero» ribatto, certa di sapere meglio di lei ciò che amo e ciò che odio.  
«No, tu ami visitare il mondo, e ami l’Australia. Tu odi lui» rettifica, facendomi sbuffare sonoramente ancora una volta.  
«Io odio tutti» le lancio un’occhiataccia, ma per tutta risposta ottengo un’alzata di occhi al cielo.  
«Sì, ma lui nello specifico.»  
«Non sarà in Australia nei prossimi giorni, vero?» le chiedo con sguardo implorante e rassegnato.  
«No.»  
«Perfetto, e Australia sia.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	5. IV. I know things

_Sabato 11 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
«Ricordami perché sono qui» borbotto, lanciando una lunga occhiata alla mia migliore amica, cui aspetto mi fa venir voglia di buttarmi giù da un dirupo. E pensare che non ho neanche gravi problemi di autostima.  
«Sei qui perché mi vuoi bene» mi porge un sorriso gioioso, per poi spostare lo sguardo su tutte le persone che si muovono, senza fermarsi mai un istante, per l’aeroporto internazionale _Kingsford Smith_ di Sydney. Mi chiedo dove vadano, le persone, che camminano, a volte addirittura corrono, di fretta; mi chiedo se vadano da qualcuno, o scappino da qualcosa; mi chiedo se abbiano paura come me, di questa vita, o se gli piaccia correre dei rischi; mi chiedo chi siano, anche se forse dovrei chiedermi chi sia io, perché a volte proprio non lo so.  
«Com’è fatto questo tuo fantomatico amico di nome Ryan?» le chiedo, curiosa, osservando attentamente il suo viso ben proporzionato, chiaro e pulito, liscio come la seta.  
«Non ne ho idea» risponde dopo un minuto di silenzio, rotto solamente dalla confusione tipica di un aeroporto.  
«Sofia, che cosa stai dicendo?» le dico simulando un tono fermo, nonostante la voce leggermente tremante.  
«Non lo conosco molto bene. So che è australiano, so che ama fare surf, e so che vive proprio qui, a Sydney» fa spallucce e si mordicchia il labbro inferiore. « _Oh_ , e so anche che è disposto ad ospitarci in casa sua senza farci pagare» aggiunge, prima che possa dire qualcosa.  
Prendo un respiro. Poi due. Poi tre. Ma la rabbia non scompare e la voglia di ucciderla rimane costante, appannandomi la vista e facendomi digrignare i denti.  
È così, lei, organizza almeno un viaggio al mese spendendo meno soldi possibili, ma mettendosi in così tanti guai che sarebbe meglio spendere una fortuna che non seguirla dietro i suoi stupidi piani.  
Sospiro e conto fino a dieci prima di risponderle. «Conosci almeno il suo cognome?»  
«Credo sia Reynolds» dice, continuando a guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di questo suo grande amico di cui a malapena conosce il nome. Fantastico. Questo viaggio non avrebbe potuto iniziare meglio. Certo, sempre meglio di quando mi portò con lei in Islanda perché aveva visto un bellissimo paesaggio nella serie televisiva _Sense8_. Ricordo ancora quel viaggio. Ricordo il freddo gelido nelle ossa e la sua immensa incapacità di parlare l’islandese (perché diceva di conoscerlo, lei, solo perché aveva fatto qualche stupida lezione su _Duolingo_ ), così come ricordo la camminata di ore nel nulla per scoprire che quel paesaggio neanche si trovava in Islanda. Però per lei non era andato così male, quel viaggio, perché a fine serata aveva trovato un ragazzo a farle compagnia a letto, mentre io abbracciavo stretto a me il cuscino morbido. « _Oh_ , eccolo!» esclama entusiasta la mia migliore amica, sfilandomi via dai miei stessi pensieri e riportandomi alla realtà. Mi giro nella direzione in cui i suoi occhi sono puntati e incontro la figura di un uomo – non un ragazzo, ma un uomo vero e proprio, fatto e finito.  
«Sofia?» mormora lui appena ci è vicino, l’accento australiano incredibilmente marcato, gli occhi marroni puntati in quelli azzurri della mia migliore amica.  
«Ciao» risponde educatamente lei, accennando un sorriso sensuale, mentre la mia bocca si storce in una smorfia.  
«Avrà sì e no quaranta anni, Sof» borbotto in italiano.  
« _Capiscio un poco di italiano_ » risponde Ryan, proprio in italiano (un italiano pressoché orribile, ma comunque italiano).  
«Fantastico» dico allora in inglese, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Ho trentacinque anni, comunque» mormora, facendomi l’occhiolino, e poi facendoci cenno di seguirlo, nonostante tutto ciò che vorrei fare è dargli un calcio nel bel mezzo delle…  
«So quello a cui stai pensando, e ti dico di smetterla» mi sussurra Sofia all’orecchio, ridacchiando quando nota il mio sguardo dispiaciuto. «Ci divertiremo, lo prometto» mi rassicura, dandomi un buffetto sulla guancia sinistra.  
«Non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere» le rispondo, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«E tu smettila di parlare come se fossimo in un libro.»  
«Ti ricordo che sono una scrittrice.»  
«Ti ricordo che non me ne fotte un cazzo.»  
Detto questo, Sofia si allontana da me, prendendo Ryan a braccetto e raccontandogli chissà cosa, lasciandomi indietro come al solito, sapendo quanto odi la compagnia degli altri e quanto preferisca, invece, stare per i fatti miei.  
Io sono certa che questo viaggio sarà un completo disastro. Me lo sento. Perché io scrivo. E so le cose. E basta.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	6. V. Fuck off

_Martedì 14 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

   
Ho già detto che odio le feste? Sì? Be’, lo ripeto, che non fa mai male ricordarlo: odio le feste. Troppo. Tanto. Tantissimo. Infinitamente tanto.  
E odio la mia migliore amica, che mi porta sempre con sé in avventure che non fanno per me, in posti che non mi  
rappresentano affatto, e in situazioni che preferirei evitare.  
Sbuffo per la millesima volta durante la serata appena iniziata e bevo il mio bicchiere d’acqua, appostata in un angolino della casa in cui sono, dei jeans e una maglietta a ricoprirmi il corpo e a difendermi dal mondo esterno.  
 

_I don’t dance, don’t ask, I don’t need a boyfriend_  
_So you can, go back, please enjoy your party_  
_I’ll be here._  
_(Here – Alessia Cara)_

   
Canticchio nella mia testa _Here_ di Alessia Cara, che spiega perfettamente la situazione in cui mi trovo – e in cui mi ritrovo ogni volta che accompagno Sofia da qualche parte –, e continuo a guardarmi attorno annoiata, vogliosa di tornare a casa. O perlomeno in quel che Ryan ritiene casa. Quattro mura e un bagno.  
E sbuffo ancora, perché non è possibile che davvero io finisca sempre immischiata nei piani di Sofia. Vero che lei è sempre presente per me, ma se so che una cosa non le piace, di certo non la costringo a farla.  
«Cosa ci fa qui, tutta da sola, una ragazza così bella?» mi chiede un ragazzo mettendomisi accanto.  
Trattengo una smorfia, senza neppure alzare lo sguardo per osservargli il viso, e bevo un sorso d’acqua, fingendo che si tratti di alcol, prima di rispondergli. «Cosa ci fa qui, in tutto il suo ego, un coglione come te?» alzo finalmente gli occhi sul suo viso e un po’ di saliva mi va di traverso, facendomi tossire malamente.  
«Tutto bene?» domanda con un tono che rasenta l’ilare, mentre sento il viso surriscaldarmisi, specialmente sulle gote.  
«Bella maglia» è tutto ciò che riesco a dire appena mi riprendo, osservando la sua maglia dei _Green Day_ , che gli ho visto tantissime volte addosso negli anni passati.  
«Bel cappello» mormora, puntando il suo sguardo scuro sul mio capellino nero con su scritto “ _Fuck off_ ” in bianco.  
«Ti sta dando un suggerimento su ciò che dovresti fare» rispondo divertita, inarcando le sopracciglia e indicandogli la spaziosa stanza attorno a noi, facendogli segno di andare via, magari anche a fanculo.  
«Piacere, Calum» dice invece, porgendomi una mano.  
Con molto disappunto da parte della mente, il mio corpo decide di agire da sé e la stringe, scuotendola leggermente. «Virginia.»  
«Calum, eccoti, è da almeno mezz’ora che ti cer… _Oh_ , vedo che sei in buona compagnia» esclama una voce strascicata, una voce che riconosco subito, senza alcun bisogno di vedere il suo viso, che conosco fin troppo bene, meglio del palmo delle mie mani.  
«Ciao» borbotto infastidita, facendo per andarmene, certa che a stargli vicina finirei per sputargli sul bel faccino che si ritrova.  
« _Ehi_ , dove vai?» chiede Calum confuso, costringendomi a fermarmi sui miei  stessi passi.  
Mi giro lentamente e mando ad entrambi un’occhiataccia fugace, trattenendo la voglia di vomitare. O magari di vomitargli sulle scarpe. «Fuori» rispondo alla svelta.  
Non posso crederci. Non posso credere che Sofia mi abbia mentito. Non posso credere che ovunque io vada, me li ritrovi. Sono una condanna vera e propria, una pugnalata costante tra le costole, dritta al cuore. E non posso credere che ancora non sia riuscita a superare tutto ciò che mi ha fatto, tutto ciò che è accaduto negli anni passati. Non posso crederci davvero.  
Respiro a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca australiana e butto in un bidoncino di fronte casa il bicchiere di vetro che avevo ancora tra le mani. Non mi frega niente se sia di vetro e il proprietario della casa se ne ritroverà uno in meno. Cazzi suoi.  
Mi stringo nelle spalle e punto lo sguardo sul cielo, beandomi del chiarore della luna sulla mia pelle e del luccichio delle stelle nei miei occhi. Rimango estasiata quando riconosco costellazioni che mai ho avuto la possibilità di ammirare dal vivo, vivendo nell’emisfero boreale. Non che non sia mai venuta in Australia, ma non ho mai sentito il vero bisogno di osservare il cielo, qui. Mi sono sempre sentita così libera, nei miei viaggi in questo straordinario posto, che non avevo necessità di cercarla, la libertà, di scovarne un pezzo nel cosmo per rubarla e farla mia.  
È assurdo, ciò a cui sto pensando. Ed è assurdo che questa serata stia proseguendo così. Con me da sola in un giardino nel nulla a fissare le stelle come una cogliona, col rischio di prendermi una brutta influenza visti i vestiti leggeri e un brutto torcicollo vista la posizione scomoda.  
«Lo sai che stare qui fuori da sola alza del sessanta per cento la possibilità di uno stupro?»  
«Lo sai che seguirmi e parlarmi alza del cento per cento la possibilità che io ti dia un calcio nelle palle e ti castri?» gli rispondo, portando lo sguardo su di lui, inclinando leggermente la testa, «E poi, non sta a me stare attenta agli stupratori. Sta alle persone comprendere che fare qualsiasi cosa ad un’altra persona contro la sua volontà è sbagliato.»  
«Sono Michael» dice, porgendomi una mano. Ma questa volta il mio cuore e la mia mente sono d’accordo e la stretta non avviene.  
«So chi sei.»  
«Questo significa che stasera si scopa?» mi chiede sorridente.  
Faccio una smorfia disgustata e scuoto la testa. «Questo significa che stasera si muore.»  
«Non vuoi provare un po’ di nettare degli dei?»  
«Ti odio» borbotto al ragazzo accanto a me, lanciandogli un’occhiata di fuoco.  
«Be’, non è che tu mi stia molto più simpatica» risponde lui a sua volta, penetrandomi coi suoi occhi d’un colore così vivo e puro che fa male. Non è giusto: perché i coglioni sono sempre i più belli?  
Sposto lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e mi guardo attorno, osservando stranita la fontanella che ci sta vicino, aggrottando la fronte pensierosa. «Ma questa fontanella era qui già da prima?» chiedo al ragazzo, nonostante preferirei evitare di porgli anche solo una mezza parola.  
«Che te ne frega» fa spallucce, in maniera strafottente, e trattengo la voglia di prenderlo a pugni, o magari a testate contro la fontanella.  
«Ti odio, Michael Clifford» sono le uniche parole che riesco a dire prima che una luce fin troppo luminosa, bianca da far schifo, ci avvolga. Dura solo un istante, ma cambia qualcosa. Non so dire che cosa fino a che non riapro gli occhi, terrorizzata, e « _Oh_ , no» è l’unica frase che riesco a formulare.  
Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	7. VI. Kiss me

_Martedì 14 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

Avete presente quando una giornata vi va male e vi dite che non potrebbe andare peggio, ma poi va peggio e delle imprecazioni e qualche bestemmia non ve le caccia nessuno? E avete presente quando quest’assenza di momenti felici si prolunga per giorni e vi esce un “mai ‘na gioia” urlato così forte che persino dall’altra parte del mondo vi hanno sentito?  
Ecco, be’, gli ultimi giorni della mia vita sono stati terribili, ma quest’ultimo accaduto è proprio la ciliegina sulla torta. Una torta di merda, tra l’altro.  
«Sto sognando, vero?» chiedo a Michael che però non è proprio Michael, perché adesso sono io Michael. Sì, okay, ti sei perfettamente spiegata, Ginny.  
«È possibile che stiamo facendo lo stesso sogno nello stesso momento?» mi chiede lui, cioè lei, no, lui, non lo so.  
«No.»  
«Allora non stai sognando, e non sto sognando, e mi viene voglia di vomitare» inizia un lungo sproloquio su quanto tutto ciò sia impossibile ed evito di ascoltarlo, perché mi bastano e avanzano i miei pensieri sconclusionati e terrorizzati.  
«Michael, cosa cazzo è successo?» lo interrompo, osservandomi il corpo, sentendo la voglia di piangere, non riuscendoci. Mi sento così fuori posto. Be’, non posso neanche darmi torto, perché _sono_ fuori posto.  
«Forse dovresti chiamarmi… com’è che ti chiami?»  
«Virginia» mormoro, mettendo su un broncio che probabilmente risulterà tenero. Sul mio viso non sarebbe risultato tanto tenero, ne sono certa.  
«Forse dovresti chiamarmi Virginia.»  
«Il nome è l’ultimo dei nostri problemi, tu che dici?» ribatto acidamente, passandomi una mano tra i capelli, per poi ricordarmi di non avere più i capelli mossi e rossicci ricadenti sulle spalle.  
«Sei bassa» borbotta Michael.  
«E tu sei affamato» sbotto in risposta, toccandomi la pancetta e dandomi una carezza veloce. Il corpo di Michael ha fame, la mia mente ha voglia di vomitare. «È come se il tuo corpo fosse in difficoltà e non riuscisse a rispondere ai miei comandi.»  
«Il tuo corpo vuole piangere» si lagna, col labbro leggermente tremolante. Non credevo di avere delle labbra così rosee.  
«Ginny, eccoti!» urla Sofia, facendomi mettere sull’attenti.  
«Ehi» le rispondo con naturalezza per poi ricordarmi che sono nel fottuto corpo di Michael Gordon Clifford.  
«Tu… cosa?» dice lei confusa, puntando lo sguardo su Michael (ovvero sul mio corpo).  
«Lascia perdere» mormora Michael, facendo una smorfia. Non credevo fosse così sveglio da capire la situazione e riuscire addirittura a tranquillizzare la mia migliore amica. _Wow_ , la gente mi stupisce ogni giorno che passa.  
«Senti, potresti lasciarci per un momento da soli?» mi intrometto, puntando gli occhi verde chiaro di Michael dritti in quelli azzurri di Sofia, sapendo che gli occhi del ragazzo sono sempre stato un suo punto debole. Lei annuisce, confusa, lanciando un ultimo sguardo a Michael e andando via, lasciandoci nuovamente da soli.  
«Siamo fottuti» mormora Michael, avvicinandosi repentinamente a me per sistemarmi meglio i capelli. «I miei capelli sono sacri, ti avviso.»  
«È per questo che li hai tinti per anni senza pietà, decolorandoli come se non ci fosse un domani?» domando curiosa, togliendogli da sotto gli occhi il mascara leggermente sbavato che avevo passato prima di uscire da casa di Ryan per venire a questa festa di merda.  
«Non mi stare troppo vicino» fa un passo indietro e scuote leggermente la testa, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore con forza.  
«Non…» cerco di dire, ma vengo interrotta da un suo verso disgustato, «Burrocacao» spiego, grattandomi la nuca divertita.  
«Che schifo.»  
«Michael, seriamente, cosa facciamo? Io non voglio passare del tempo con te, tantomeno nel tuo corpo da uomo perennemente affamato e voglioso di sesso» giocherello con le mani, confusa dalla loro grandezza. So per certo che non mi abituerò mai a questo corpo, a quest’altezza, a tutto ciò. E voglio tornare nel mio corpo. Adesso.  
«Baciami» mormora con un filo di voce.  
«Cosa?»  
«Baciami. Tutti gli incantesimi si spezzano con un bacio, no?» inarca le sopracciglia e mi guarda in attesa.  
«Devo farmi i baffetti» rispondo invece, avvicinandomi un poco e inclinando la testa per osservarmi meglio il viso, «E, Cristo Santo, non credevo si notassero così tanto le mie lentiggini.»  
«Io sono bellissimo anche a guardarmi coi tuoi occhi» dice Michael, sospirando sognante.  
«Piccoli Narciso crescono. Si spera cada anche tu in un fiume specchiandoti» accenno un sorriso ironico, sapendo quanto il viso di Michael abbia i lineamenti adatti per farlo, e mi avvicino ancora un po’ di più a lui. «Non voglio baciarmi» borbotto, osservando le mie labbra carnose e rosee. Non che siano brutte, _eh_ , però, insomma…  
«Per quanto sia bellissimo, neanche io ho voglia di baciarmi» annuisce accondiscendente Michael.  
«Michael! Prima dici a me che sparisco sempre e poi sparisci tu!» esclama indignato Calum Hood, venendoci incontro. Mi giro verso di lui e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, ingoiando un po’ di saliva a causa dell’inquietudine che sento addosso, nonostante il corpo di Michael reagisca diversamente all’ansia rispetto a come reagisce solitamente il mio.  
«Scus…» faccio per dire, ma mi interrompe con un cenno della mano, puntando il suo sguardo scuro sul mio corpo.  
«Virginia?» dice confuso. «Ti chiamavi Virginia, giusto?» si appresta ad aggiungere.  
«Sì, sì» risponde Michael con la mia voce sottile, il panico ben visibile nei suoi occhi. «È colpa mia se è sparito. Gli stavo giusto dicendo che sono dispiaciuta per il mio comportamento di prima» mormora, facendomi stringere i pugni. Non lo prendo a pugni solo perché farei del male al mio corpo. Però posso benissimo dare pugni contro un muro, così da ferire le nocche del corpo di Michael. Magari anche rompergli una mano.  
«Già. E io le stavo giusto dicendo di non preoccuparsi. Non è colpa sua se siamo dei coglioni» aggiungo, facendo di nascosto un occhiolino a Michael.  
« _Ah_ , quindi con due quarti dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_ parli, ma con me no?»  
«Scusa, Sofia, è tutta colpa mia» mormoro, notando solo pronunciando il nome della mia migliore amica quanto la mia pronuncia in inglese sia migliore. La bocca australiana di Michael fa miracoli. No, aspettate. Non in quel senso.  
«Come sai il mio nome?» chiede lei, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Gliel’ho detto io» si giustifica subito Michael, lanciando un’occhiata che non riesco a cogliere alla mia amica.  
«Calum, stavo pensando di invitare le ragazze a dormire da noi, tu che ne dici? Perché, tra una cosa e l’altra, Virginia mi stava raccontando di quanto piccola sia la casa di Ryan» prendo parola, puntando lo sguardo in quello di Calum, sperando creda alle mie parole.  
«Chi è Ryan?» dice Calum confuso.  
«Che cosa?» esclama Sofia, anche lei confusa. «Tu sei d’accordo?»  
«Sì» risponde velocemente Michael, facendomi rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo.  
«Bene, andiamo?» dico, lanciando un’occhiata interrogativa a Calum, che annuisce. Rimango ferma sul posto e attendo che Calum faccia qualcosa, ma rimane fermo.  
«Michael…»  
«Sì?» rispondo, con voce leggermente acuta.  
«Hai tu le chiavi della macchina» dice il ragazzo moro accanto a me, fissandomi confuso con i suoi occhietti scuri, leggermente a mandorla.  
«Non mi sento molto bene. Che ne dici di guidare tu?» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e prego che Calum acconsenta, perché io non ho mai preso la patente, perciò non ho idea di come si guidi una macchina. Tantomeno so dove abitino i ragazzi. L’unica cosa certa è che i due convivano.  
«Va bene» risponde il ragazzo.  
Gli passo le chiavi e sospiro di sollievo, per poi mormorare un «Fantastico», nonostante di fantastico non ci sia nulla.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	8. VII. McDonald's and Jack Daniel's

_Mercoledì 15 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

«Il tuo corpo puzza più di un panino lasciato al sole per cinque giorni» borbotto, facendo una smorfia, per poi puntare lo sguardo sulla sua stanza. Cioè, sulla _mia_ stanza da oggi fino a chissà quando. «Anche la tua stanza puzza.»  
«Be’, adesso è la tua stanza. E quello è il tuo corpo. Quindi…» mormora, lasciando la frase in sospeso e facendomi l’occhiolino, non riuscendo nel suo intento.  
«Non so fare gli occhiolini» dico ridacchiando, osservandolo mentre si mette davanti lo specchio e continua a fare occhiolini, che però non gli riescono.  
«Sei inutile» si lamenta, sbuffando sonoramente, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Perché ci sono delle chewing-gum attaccate sul tetto della tua stanza?» chiedo confusa.  
Si gratta la nuca, imbarazzato, e le guance – le _mie_ guance – gli si colorano di rosso. «È un gioco tra me e Calum» cerca di spiegarsi gesticolando, sempre più imbarazzato.  
«Chi attacca più chewing-gum sul tetto vince?»  
«Sì» gli occhi gli si illuminano, mentre annuisce felice. «Ci hai mai giocato?»  
«No, ma Sofia sì, a diverse feste» faccio un’altra smorfia – e sono certa ce ne saranno mille altre in questa serata – e continuo a girovagare per la stanza, fino a che non mi blocco sui miei passi, rendendomi conto di una cosa non indifferente.  
«Che succede?» mi chiede Michael, appena nota il mio viso cereo. E considerato il pallore della sua pelle, probabilmente apparirò come un morto che cammina.  
«Io sono nel tuo corpo, e tu nel mio.»  
«Be’, questo mi sembrava ovvio» dice, accennando un sorrisetto divertito.  
«Io vedrò il tuo corpo, _tutto_ il tuo corpo, e tu il mio» spiego sconvolta, scuotendo la testa nella speranza che tutto ciò si riveli nient’altro che un terribile incubo.  
«Le cose si fanno interessanti» esclama Michael.  
Un’ondata di ribrezzo mi ricopre il corpo, e sono certa mi salirebbe un po’ di bile se mi ritrovassi nel mio corpo, dove per giusto dovrei essere. «Dovremmo scrivere una lista di cose da fare e di cose da non fare» inizio a girovagare come una trottola per la stanza, alla ricerca di carta e penna, essendo una persona all’antica. A cosa servono le note del cellulare quando si possono scrivere i propri pensieri su un foglio che magicamente sparirà il secondo dopo averlo riposto in tasca?  
«Non dirmi che sei vergine e che per fare sesso vuoi aspettare il matrimonio» mormora terrorizzato, il tono della voce sottile.  
«Non sono vergine e non credo nel matrimonio» borbotto, trovando finalmente un quadernino disperso sotto il letto.  
«Non toccarlo» esclama subito Michael, prendendomi di forza il quadernino dalle mani e stringendolo al petto.  
«Prendi il mio cellulare. È nella tasca posteriore dei miei pantaloni» dico allora, trattenendomi dallo sbuffare sonoramente.  
«Il mio è dentro il calzino destro» mi spiega lui, facendo un gesto veloce della mano.  
«Chi cavolo tiene il proprio cellulare in un calzino?» allargo le braccia, puntandole verso il cielo, esasperata.  
«Alex Russo teneva la sua bacchetta dentro gli stivaletti» si giustifica Michael.  
«Il mio codice è 201195» dico imbarazzata, nonostante le guance di Michael siano meno propense a surriscaldarsi e a colorarsi di rosso.  
«La mia data di nascita?» chiede confuso, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Mi piace ricordarmi il giorno in cui è nata la persona che più detesto al mondo» faccio spallucce e stringo tra le mani il suo cellulare, notando alcuni piccoli graffi sul vetro. «Se osi graffiarmi lo schermo del cellulare, giuro che ti butto nell’oceano con un sasso enorme attaccato alle caviglie.»  
«Il mio codice è 031211» mormora, evitando di intraprendere un discorso che nessuno dei due è pronto ad intraprendere.  
«La data del vostro primo concerto» sussurro tra me e me, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«Allora, cosa vuoi che scriva nelle note?»  
«Sono vegetariana. Niente carne, niente pesce» dico innanzitutto, facendolo sbiancare tutto d’un tratto.  
«Niente _McDonald’s_?»  
«Esiste il _McVeggie_ , è buonissimo» faccio un gesto veloce della mano e sospiro.  
«Questo vuol dire che neanche il mio corpo mangerà carne o pesce?»  
Rimango in silenzio per qualche minuto, ragionando sulle sue parole. Da una parte, non posso obbligarlo a continuare la dieta vegetariana nel mio corpo e obbligarlo a far cambiare dieta al suo corpo. Dall’altra, però, al solo pensiero di riprendere a mangiare carne e pesce, mi viene la voglia di rimettere persino l’anima.  
«Non lo so» gli rispondo sottovoce, continuando a mordicchiarmi il labbro inferiore, che Michael ha molto più carnoso del mio. È una bella sensazione. Ho sempre pensato avesse delle bellissime labbra. Okay, no, Ginny, non osare neanche per sbaglio pensare a queste cose un’altra volta.  
«Michael, Virginia, volete qualcosa da mangiare? Io e Sofia stiamo andando al _McDonald’s_!» urla Calum dall’altra parte della porta.  
«Due _McVeggie_ _Menu_ , per favore» urla Michael con la mia voce, facendomi rilasciare un piccolo sospiro di sollievo.  
«Grazie» mimo al ragazzo, che prova a farmi l’occhiolino, ma non ci riesce.  
«Le tue espressioni facciali sono pari a quelle di Kristen Stewart» borbotta, sedendosi sul letto a due piazze che occupa buona parte della stanza. Mi aspettavo Calum e Michael condividessero una casa molto più grande, ma a quanto pare non hanno bisogno di molto spazio.    
«A me piace Kristen Stewart» rispondo offesa, stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile.  
«Anche a me» accenna un sorriso e poi riprende a fissare lo schermo del mio cellulare. «Non guardare le mie foto» aggiunge poi.  
Annuisco e lo scrivo velocemente in una nuova nota. «Non leggere tra le mie note.»  
«Non andare a letto con persone senza il mio consenso.»  
«Le uniche persone con cui io vado a letto sono Alessandro e Nicola, ti avviso. Ma preferisco Alessandro» mi siedo accanto a lui sul letto e osservo le lenzuola, cercando di capire se dovrei cambiarle o meno.  
«Sono pulite» mormora Michael, seguendo la linea dei miei pensieri, e annuisco, convinta. «Chi sono Alessandro e Nicola e quando nello specifico ti piace andare a letto con loro?»  
«Non sei costretto ad andare a letto con dei ragazzi, se non vuoi. Il mio corpo può fare a meno del sesso» lo rassicuro, puntando lo sguardo… nel mio.  
«Allora mi accontenterò della masturbazione.»  
«Questa situazione diventa sempre più tragica» mi lagno, mettendo su un tenero broncio. E sono certa sia tenero perché il viso di Michael è bellissimo. No, basta, scherzavo.  
«Se non te la senti di andare a letto con sconosciuti, tranquilla pure tu» mi dà un buffetto su una coscia e accenno un sorriso.  
«Sei bisessuale?» chiedo curiosa.  
«Sono pansessuale.»  
«Non sono mai andata a letto con una donna. Ma non sono sicura di volerci andare in un corpo da uomo» ammetto, storcendo le labbra, pensierosa.   
«Io non sono mai stato passivo, se è per questo.»  
«L’ho sempre detto che avevi la faccia da attivo.»  
«Lo prendo come un complimento» dice Michael, annuendo soddisfatto.  
«Cos’hai contro i passivi?»  
«Siamo tornati!» esclama la voce di Calum, interrompendoci e facendoci sussultare dallo spavento.  
«Andiamo a mangiare, _passivella_ » si alza e fa per uscire dalla stanza.  
«Ti avviso che le mie mani sono così piccole che metà degli ingredienti del panino ti cadranno addosso.»  
«E ti avviso che le mie sono così grandi che…»  
«Non voglio saperlo» esclamo, tappandomi le orecchie disgustata.  
«Non usciremo vivi da questa situazione» scuote la testa, fingendosi disperato, mentre trattiene delle risatine che gli scuotono leggermente la schiena.  
«Parla per te» è l’ultima cosa che dico, prima di sedermi a tavola, accanto a Calum, per stringere tra le mani il mio delizioso spuntino di mezzanotte. In realtà sono quasi le due, ma va be’, fa niente. Il cibo va bene a tutte le ore, in tutti i modi, in tutti i luoghi, in tutti i laghi, in tutto il mondo, l’universo, in case, libri, auto, viaggi, fogli di giornale. Okay, avete capito.  
«Buon appetito» esclama contenta Sofia, prendendo poi un gran morso del suo _McChicken_ , sporcandosi completamente di salsa ai lati della bocca. Trattengo una risata e vengo immediatamente seguita da Michael, e poi da Calum, che ne intuisce il motivo.  
« _Emh_ , Sofia, sei un po’ sporca ai lati della bocca, come se…» mi interrompo quando un’altra risata mi scuote il corpo, facendomi tossire e lacrimare e morire soffocata.  
«Perché ho accettato quest’invito?» borbotta infastidita lei, pulendosi il viso con una salviettina imbevuta che non ho idea da dove abbia preso.  
«Perché mi devi un favore, dopo avermi portato a quella festa di merda» risponde Michael per me.  
Annuisco convinta e gli faccio un occhiolino di nascosto, visto che il suo corpo sembra particolarmente portato a farli. «Buona giornata dei single, comunque» esclamo, ricordandomi che San Valentino è finalmente finito. E un altro anno di merda da single incallita è passato.  
«Festeggiamo! Vado a prendere una bottiglia di _Jack Daniel’s_!» esclama contento Calum, facendomi sorridere felice.  
Non c’è bisogno che vi dica come sia finita la serata. Ma vi do alcuni indizi: Calum ubriaco, intento a cantare l’intera discografia dei _The Used_ ; Sofia ubriaca, intenta a saltellare in giro per la casa insultando i suoi, e le sue, ex; Michael, nel mio corpo, ubriaco, intento a piagnucolare in un angolo, perché piangere è il mio modo di reagire all’alcol; e infine io ubriaca, nel corpo di Michael, intenta a mangiare cioccolata al latte, che tanto i brufoli mica escono a me.  
Che bella la vita.  
No, scherzavo, non esageriamo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	9. VIII. I don't trust people

_Mercoledì 15 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Apro gli occhi di scatto, grugnendo quando la luce mattutina mi colpisce dritta negli occhi. Mi guardo attorno, tenendo una mano sulla fronte a causa del mal di testa che sembra non volermi lasciare, e una domanda mi sorge spontanea: dove cazzo sono?  
Faccio per alzarmi, quando noto le mie gambe fin troppo pelose e fin troppo lunghe. Ma cosa? Ed io che pensavo di aver fatto la ceretta pochi giorni fa e di aver patito le pene dell’inferno una volta per tutte questo mese. Che memoria di merda. Sofia me lo ripete sempre, che non ricordo mai nulla e che dovrei farmi controllare da uno specialista in materia.  
Sbuffo e mi alzo in piedi, dirigendomi in bagno, visto che sento il bisogno costante di fare pipì, e magari di farmi una doccia. Mio Dio, perché puzzo così tanto? È come se avessi dormito in una stalla in compagnia di tutti gli animali della fattoria citati da Orwell.  
Mi chiudo a chiave in bagno, nonostante non abbia idea di dove mi trovi. Potrei essere a casa del mio assassino, ma poco mi importa. Adesso voglio solo fare una doccia e santificare il mio corpo, perché Dio solo sa cosa ho fatto ieri sera per ridurmi in questo stato.  
Con la bocca pastosa e la voglia di buttarmi da un ponte, mi chiudo nel box doccia, senza neanche darmi un’occhiata allo specchio o notare gli indumenti che precedentemente stavo indossando. Chi se ne frega.  
Biascico qualcosa che neanche io riesco a capire e poi apro l’acqua, godendomi il getto fresco addosso. Dopo una buona decina di minuti a consumare acqua del mio possibile assassino, apro gli occhi e prendo il bagnoschiuma che mi trovo vicino. E poi abbasso lo sguardo… _oh_ , cazzo.  
Mi trattengo dall’urlare e mi butto per terra, mentre tutte le immagini della serata precedente iniziano a farsi vivide nella mia testa. La festa di merda, Calum che cerca di abbordare, Michael che mi infastidisce anche solo guardandomi, il giardino spoglio, le stelle luminose, Michael che continua a infastidirmi. E ancora, la nostra discussione, la luce che ci ha avvolto per un solo istante, le bestemmie che sono volate come fuochi d’artificio a Capodanno.  
Scuoto la testa, mandando via tutti i ricordi di ieri sera, e sbuffo sonoramente, prima di rimettermi in piedi e decidere di lavarmi una volta per tutte.  
Torno ad osservare il corpo di Michael e non posso fare a meno di pensare che le supposizioni dei fans dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_ sulle sue dimensioni non fossero affatto errate. Ma questo sarebbe meglio non farlo sapere al ragazzo che in questo preciso momento si trova nel mio corpo.  
Io continuo a ritenere che la morte sarebbe la soluzione migliore a tutto questo casino, ma va be’.  
   
   
   
«Michael Gordon Clifford, cosa diamine ti sei messo addosso?» esclamo sconvolta, passandomi una mano tra i capelli crespi del ragazzo. Ogni volta che li tocco ho paura di ritrovarmeli tutti tra le mani, visto il loro passato tragico, tra decolorazioni e tinte varie.  
«Senti, non ho vestiti da donna nel mio guardaroba» si giustifica, mostrandomi il palmo delle mani desolato.  
«E dovevi per forza indossare dei pantaloni della tuta arancioni tre volte me, una canottiera bucherellata dei _Metallica_ e dei calzettoni grigi?» borbotto, portando le mani sui fianchi, indispettita, per poi osservarlo meglio. «Stai indossando il reggiseno, vero?»  
«Ho messo tutto a lavare, credevo ti avrebbe fatto piacere» mormora dispiaciuto, mettendo su un tenero broncio. Sembra quasi carino, il mio viso, escludendo l’abbigliamento di merda che mi ricorda il periodo in cui ho ricevuto la mia prima _friendzone_ e mi sono chiusa in casa per un mese, facendo la doccia una volta ogni tanto e mangiando gelato per colazione, merenda, pranzo, merenda, cena e spuntino di mezzanotte.  
«Spero per te che abbia messo a lavare il mio intimo alla giusta temperatura, perché è di _Victoria’s Secret_ » gli punto un dito contro e gli faccio un’occhiataccia degna di un Oscar.    
«Ha fatto tutto Calum» si difende, facendo spallucce.  
«Nota: non distruggere la mia biancheria intima, né i miei vestiti, né nulla che mi riguardi.»  
«Nota: non masturbarti con Calum in casa. Non devi fidarti di uno che manda _snap_ del suo pene alle persone.»  
«Non hai mai mandato tue foto o tuoi video osé?» chiedo sconvolta, accennando un sorrisetto malizioso.  
«No, non mi fido delle persone» si gratta la nuca imbarazzato e fa nuovamente spallucce.  
Rimango in silenzio per qualche secondo, indecisa su cosa rispondere, ma poi opto per evitare il discorso e spostare la nostra attenzione su altro. «Senti…» mormoro, giocherellando con le dita delle mani, due delle quali sono decorate da due piccoli tatuaggi: un’ancora e una _x_.  
«Cosa?»  
«Tu vorresti tenere questa cosa segreta?» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e punto lo sguardo sul suo… cioè, sul mio.  
«Ecco, be’…»  
«Perché io volevo parlarne con Sofia» dico, interrompendolo. «È la mia migliore amica e il solo pensiero di non poterle parlare per chissà quanto tempo mi uccide.»  
«Potremmo parlarne con Sofia e Calum» propone, anche lui più sollevato.  
«Organizziamo un pranzo e glielo diciamo?»  
«Perché proprio a pranzo? Non possiamo dirglielo adesso?»  
«Sofia mi ha rovinato il pranzo una settimana fa. È arrivato il momento di fargliela pagare» accenno un sorrisetto divertito e Michael, d’altra parte, scuote la testa.  
«Allora dovremmo anche farle sapere che ho un fisico da urlo» fa un cenno con la testa nella mia direzione e mi lascia a dir poco basita.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» inarco un sopracciglio e mi trattengo dallo scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. In realtà, il suo è il fisico più bello che abbia mai visto, ma non posso dirglielo, perché io lo odio, e devo continuare a farlo. Non posso farmi abbindolare dalle sue belle parole, non quando so chi è per davvero, non quando mi appaiono nelle mente i ricordi di quel che ha fatto tempo fa.  
«Comunque anche tu hai un fisico niente male» mi fa un occhiolino mal riuscito e poi esce dalla stanza, lasciandomi da sola, con la voglia di fargli fare un volo dalla finestra.  
«E cambiati quei dannati vestiti!» urlo, ma in risposta ricevo solo una risata cristallina.  
Sì, dovrei proprio buttarlo giù dalla finestra.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	10. IX. Secrets

_Mercoledì 15 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Accenno un sorriso tirato in direzione di Calum, che sta abbuffandosi di cibo accanto a me, e poi punto il mio sguardo su quello del mio corpo, in cui si trova Michael, e cerco di fargli comprendere la mia disperazione, oltre che fargli sapere che è l’ora di cominciare a discutere riguardo tutta la situazione.  
Si schiarisce la gola e Sofia si gira immediatamente a guardarlo incuriosita, i capelli biondi legati in uno chignon alto ed elegante. «Io e…» aggrotta la fronte e si passa la lingua tra le labbra rosee, «Io e Michael» dice, leggermente confuso, «Dobbiamo farvi sapere una cosa molto importante.»  
«Che succede?» chiede Sofia, tenendo lo sguardo sul mio viso cereo, mentre Calum continua a mangiare noncurante di tutto. Un po’ lo capisco, perché il cibo viene prima di tutto, ma d’altra parte sarebbe meglio se avesse la bocca vuota al momento della fantomatica rivelazione. Non vorrei di certo essere la causa della sua morte.  
«Ricordate la sera della festa? Il momento in cui io e Virginia siamo rimasti da soli in giardino?» mormoro, prendendo la parola, ma non riuscendo a prendere un po’ di coraggio, che, ahimè, mi manca.  
«Certo che sì, mi avete mandato via!» sbotta offesa la mia migliore amica, per poi buttare la sua rabbia e il suo dispiacere sul cibo, prendendo un enorme morso dalla sua fetta di pizza.  
«Ecco, prima che arrivassi tu è successa una cosa» le fa sapere Michael, tentennante.  
«Che cosa?» chiede Calum, mettendo in pausa per un momento il suo pranzo, che più che pranzo sa di cenone di Natale, tra pizza peperoni e funghi, patatine fritte accompagnate da ketchup e maionese e bicchierone di birra più grande di tutti i boccali che utilizzano i tedeschi.  
«C’è stato uno scambio di corpi» dico tutto d’un fiato, affogandomi con la mia stessa saliva per la velocità delle mie parole. Tossisco leggermente e poi alzo lo sguardo verso Calum e Sofia, spostandolo prima sull’uno e poi sull’altra, curiosa di vedere le loro reazioni. I due scoppiano a ridere, dopo una lunga occhiata d’intesa, e io vorrei solamente prenderli a schiaffi con un vibratore acceso.  
«Sta dicendo la verità» mormora Michael, quasi offeso che non ci abbiano creduto.  
Le risate si spengono, facendo scendere sul tavolo un silenzio insopportabile.  
«Vuol dire che tu sei Virginia?» mi chiede Sofia, puntandomi lo sguardo glaciale addosso. Annuisco, per nulla intimidita da quegli occhi che conosco troppo bene. «Dimostramelo.»  
«Sei sicura? Non vorrei rivelare qualcosa di troppo personale» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e comincio a pensare a qualcosa che potrei dirle.  
«Chi è il mio componente preferito dei _Blue_?» mi domanda allora, facendomi accennare un sorriso divertito. Sono l’unica persona sulla terra, oltre alla sua famiglia, a saper rispondere a questa domanda.  
 «Antony, perché non è mai piaciuto a nessuno e ti ha sempre fatto molta tenerezza.»  
Il viso di Sofia si addolcisce per un attimo, ma poi torna ad essere serio, e leggermente preoccupato. «Calum, stanno dicendo la verità.»  
«Be’, potrebbe averglielo svelato Virginia prima di pranzo» borbotta Calum, con poca fiducia nei nostri confronti.  
«Non lo farebbe mai. E poi, come faceva Virginia a sapere quale domanda le avrei posto?» Sofia incrocia le braccia al petto e inarca le sopracciglia spesse, ma ordinate.  
«Pronto?» esclama Calum esasperato, alzando gli occhi al cielo e allargando le braccia. «Siete migliori amiche!»  
«Allora fai tu una domanda a Michael» dice la mia migliore amica, sospirando sonoramente e lanciando un’occhiataccia a Calum.  
«Okay» il ragazzo annuisce accondiscendente, e punta lo sguardo su di me, che scuoto la testa e gli faccio un cenno in direzione del mio corpo. « _Ah_ , giusto» si gratta la nuca e punta il suo sguardo scuro, dalla forma a mandorla, nel mio chiaro. «Michael?» sussurra indeciso. Si schiarisce la gola, tossendo leggermente. «Michael» ripete, «Qual è la password del mio computer?»  
«Vuoi che la dica ad alta voce?» chiede Michael confuso.  
«Sì, dilla.»  
« _Nondevomandarefotodelmiopenesusnapchat_ » esclama Michael tutto d’un fiato, arrossendo visibilmente dopo aver pronunciato ad alta voce la password.  
«Okay, forse sarebbe stato meglio se me l’avessi bisbigliata all’orecchio» borbotta Calum estremamente imbarazzato, mentre io e Sofia ridiamo a crepapelle.  
«Adesso ti fidi?» gli chiedo quando le risa hanno lasciato spazio al silenzio, solamente interrotto dai respiri ansimanti e da colpi di tosse per cercare di riprendersi.  
«Allora… come pensate di risolvere questa situazione?»  
«Ecco, Cal, il punto è che non abbiamo idea del perché tutto ciò sia accaduto» risponde Michael, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. Sono certa che lo porterà al punto in cui si gonfierà e inizierà a sanguinare. Dovrei ricordargli che si tratta delle mie labbra, mi sa.  
«E non abbiamo idea di come uscire da questo disastro» concludo.  
«Be’, non c’è nessun dettaglio di quella sera che vi faccia suppore sia la soluzione al vostro problema?» domanda Calum, guardandoci speranzoso, mentre io storco la bocca alla parola “problema”. Io direi più: disastro naturale che richiede il suicidio.  
«No, non…»  
«Ho avuto un’idea» dico, interrompendo Michael, aprendo la bocca in un sorriso un po’ più rilassato, per poi prendere un boccone di pizza, lasciando la situazione in sospeso.  
Ripeto: il cibo prima di tutto.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	11. X. Sixty-nine cats

_Giovedì 16 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
«Com’è essere nel corpo di Michael Clifford?» mi domanda Sofia, sdraiata sul letto della camera che Michael e Calum le hanno gentilmente messo a disposizione.  
Rilascio un sospiro sonoro e faccio spallucce, guardandomi attorno, senza poggiare lo sguardo su nessun oggetto in particolare. «È strano, è tutto diverso. Persino la mia vista è differente. Io non so più nulla, non ho più certezze a cui aggrapparmi» mormoro spaesata, abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento e cominciando a giocherellare con le mani, cui dita sono leggermente callose a causa degli anni che Michael ha passato a suonare la chitarra.  
«I pensieri sono sempre i tuoi, Ginny. Affidati ad essi, affidati alla tua scrittura» Sofia si alza a sedere, sistemandomisi accanto, e mi dà una leggera carezza sulla spalla. Lo percepisco benissimo, il suo imbarazzo, nel toccare il corpo di Michael, perciò mi distacco leggermente, porgendole un sorriso un po’ più tranquillo.  
«Non voglio avere a che fare con lui, lo capisci? Anche solo guardarmi allo specchio mi fa male al cuore» ingoio un po’ di saliva, ma il groppo in gola sembra deciso a restare ancora un altro po’ a farmi compagnia.  
«Certo che lo capisco. So tutto ciò che hai passato nella tua vita, e proprio perché lo so, posso dire con certezza che sei una persona forte e che supererai anche questa.»  
«Come posso superarla se non abbiamo neanche idea di come tutto ciò sia accaduto?» borbotto, mettendo su un broncio dispiaciuto.  
«Stasera torneremo a casa dell’amico di Ryan e indagheremo sulla tua idea» punta lo sguardo sul mio, decisa, e io non posso far altro che annuire, e fidarmi di lei. Sofia sbaglierà a includermi nei suoi disastri, ma so anche che lo fa per farmi vivere una vita che in passato non sono riuscita ad apprezzare.  
«Sai cosa mi manca di più del mio corpo?» le chiedo dopo un momento di silenzio, accennando un sorriso divertito.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Le mie tette.»  
   
   
   
Avete presente quando vi dite che forse sarebbe ora di smetterla di mangiare schifezze e iniziare, invece, una dieta sana ed equilibrata, ma poi passate davanti al _McDonald’s_ e allora al diavolo tutte le vostre buone intenzioni?  
Ecco, tutto ciò non c’entra assolutamente nulla con ciò che sta accadendo al momento, ma mi sembrava un buon modo per introdurre la situazione.  
«Cosa diavolo ti sei messo addosso?» esclama Sofia, indecisa se ridere di fronte a Calum con maglia e pantaloni mimetici o se piangere perché il ragazzo è più coglione di quanto credessimo.  
«Mi hai detto tu di vestirmi in maniera neutrale così da non essere notato» sbotta il ragazzo, offeso dalle risatine che provengono da me e Michael, appostati in un angolo della cucina, due cucchiai tra le mani e una coppetta di gelato alla stracciatella posta tra noi.  
«Bastava che ti vestissi completamente di nero e indossassi un capellino con la visiera posta davanti» mi intrometto io, per poi prendere una grande cucchiaiata di gelato e portarlo felicemente alla bocca. L’unica gioia che riesco a trovare al momento è che la testa di Michael non comincia a fare male appena entra in contatto con qualcosa di freddo. La mia testa si gela appena mangio un po’ di gelato. Le ingiustizie della vita.  
«Ti manca un elmo e potresti unirti all’esercito» dice Michael, ridacchiando nuovamente, per poi anche lui prendere una grande cucchiaiata di gelato. Non faccio in tempo ad avvertirlo di non farlo, che sta già urlando di dolore, tenendosi le mani alle tempie. «Vivere nel tuo corpo è come vivere nel corpo di un malato terminale. Hai dolori da tutte le parti e sempre per motivi diversi. Cristo Santo!»  
Evito di rispondergli e prendo il cellulare di Michael tra le mani, cominciando a guardare annoiata la sua pagina principale di Twitter, ridacchiando di fronte i commenti delle sue fans. «Michael, _Mikeyismyspiritanimal_ chiede un assaggio del tuo…»  
«No.»  
«Sicuro? Invece _shatiaslove_ si chiede come sia possibile che i tuoi capelli di merda siano ancora sulla tua testa.»  
« _Ehi_ , questa è offensiva» borbotta, avvicinandosi a me e guardando con curiosità sullo schermo del suo cellulare.  
«Usi ancora quel profilo?» mi domanda Sofia con espressione sconvolta.  
«A volte» le rispondo, facendole l’occhiolino.  
«Aspetta, _shatiaslove_ sei tu?»  
«Sì, perché?»  
«Mi ricordo di te. Ti ho seguita due anni fa perché avevi il tatuaggio uguale…» Michael si interrompe e alza immediatamente la manica destra della felpa che sta indossando, e poi aggrotta la fronte.  
«È l’altro polso» mormoro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
Alza l’altra manica e incrocia lo sguardo con un tatuaggio grigiastro, dalle linee leggermente imperfette, identico a quello che ha sul braccio destro. « _Oh_.»  
« _Crystalleigh_ si chiede se ti piacerebbe uscire con lei uno di questi giorni» dico, cambiando immediatamente discorso.  
«Non risponderle.»  
«Perché?»  
«Non farlo e basta» sbotta nervoso, per poi prendere un lungo respiro profondo per calmarsi. « _Oddio_ » urla con voce acuta, distruggendomi i timpani.  
«Cosa?»  
«Salva quella foto, subito!» urla ancora, indicandomi insistentemente la foto che dovrei salvare.  
«Odio i gatti» borbotto in risposta.  
«Impossibile. Hai la faccia da _gattara_ » sento Sofia ridacchiare alle parole di Michael, ma una mia occhiataccia la zittisce immediatamente, facendole riportare l’attenzione su Calum ancora vestito da militare, con tanto di strisce nere sulle guance paffute.  
«Tu hai la faccia da coglione. Questo cosa significa?»  
«Sei una scrittrice, giusto?» annuisco alle sue parole e attendo che continui con le tue teorie stupide, «Il tuo futuro è già scritto. Tu, carta, penna e sessantanove gatti.»  
«Preferisco i cani» punto lo sguardo sul suo, che si immobilizza sul posto.  
«Basta, me ne vado» scuote la testa. Spero che scuotendola riesca a far fuoriuscire da tutti i suoi pori le stronzate che il futuro gli riserva, perché non ho voglia di ascoltarne altre.  
«Michael, questa è casa tua.»  
« _Ah_ , giusto. Allora resto, ma il gelato è mio!»  
«Sai che il gelato finirà nel _mio_ stomaco, vero?»  
«Andiamo?» esclama Sofia interrompendoci.  
Sospiro, ma annuisco, per poi rimanere basita di fronte ad un Calum ancora vestito da militare e le strisce nere ancora disegnate sulle guance.  
«Calum, fammi il piacere di andare veloce, per strada, perché ho intenzione di aprire la portiera dell’auto e lanciarmi nella speranza di subire un trauma cranico e morire. Grazie» dico, prima di chiudermi la porta alle spalle e puntare lo sguardo sul cielo stellato australiano.  
Che l’avventura abbia inizio.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	12. XI. Parallel Universes

_Giovedì 16 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
«Siete sicuri sia questa la casa?» borbotto, guardandomi attorno leggermente spaesata. Posso benissimo immaginare la rughetta sulla fronte di Michael e gli occhi verdi spostarsi da un punto all’altro più confusi che mai. E vorrei tanto darmi un calcio nelle palle, da sola, per aver anche solo ricordato come si comporta il viso di Michael di fronte certe situazioni.  
«Sì, ricordo quelle orribili decorazioni in oro sulla ringhiera dei due balconi» risponde Sofia, facendo una smorfia verso la casa. Sposto lo sguardo verso il punto in cui il suo è incentrato ed effettivamente incontro una ringhiera con dettagli in oro terrificanti.  
«Allora, dov’era?» chiede Calum frettoloso, scendendo dall’auto e avvicinandosi al giardino, sperando di non essere visto dal proprietario di casa, che nessuno di noi conosce. Vanno così le feste: “ _ehi_ , porta con te qualche amico, mi raccomando” ed ecco che i partecipanti da cinque diventano cinquecento.  
«Lì» mormoro, indicando un punto specifico del giardino, per poi aprire la bocca sconvolta.  
Con la coda dell’occhio posso benissimo notare Calum assottigliare gli occhi già di per sé sottili e arricciare il naso grande quanto l’intera Australia. «Lì dove?»  
Mi distraggo a fissare il suo naso e mi chiedo cosa succederebbe se si avvicinasse al pavimento ed inspirasse. Sarebbe un’aspirapolvere perfetta, ne sono certa. Con un risparmio del cento per cento sulla bolletta della luce. L’unica spesa sarebbe fornirgli dei fazzoletti per togliere via la polvere dalle narici e magari comprargli una bottiglia d’acqua per farlo dissetare una volta ogni tanto.  
«Ti piace l’acqua? O preferisci altro?»  
«Cosa?» lo sguardo scuro di Calum si incastra col mio e la confusione è ben percepibile in esso.  
«Se ti sfruttassi come aspirapolvere vivente, preferiresti una bottiglia d’acqua per dissetarti o qualcos’altro? Magari un succo di frutta o una birra» dico, rendendolo partecipe della mia geniale idea.  
«È seria?» borbotta Calum con voce leggermente offesa.  
«Per sfortuna mia, sì» risponde Sofia esasperata, continuando la ricerca in giardino.  
«Sfortuna _tua_? Ti ricordo che se non mi avessi trascinato in Australia, nulla di questo sarebbe successo.»  
Sofia alza gli occhi al cielo e poi rilascia un sospiro affranto, riportando la sua attenzione alla ricerca.  
«Tanto non troverai nulla» prende finalmente la parola Michael, con un accenno di disperazione nella mia voce sottile.  
«Perché?»  
Mi passo una mano sul viso e mi preparo a rispondere a Sofia, cercando di non piangere. «Perché la fontanella era esattamente dove sei tu adesso. È sparita.»  
«E adesso?»  
«E adesso nulla, Calum» risponde Michael.  
«E adesso proviamo a vedere se il tuo naso funziona come aspirapolvere» rispondo invece io.  
   
   
   
«Dovresti mangiare qualcosa» mormora Michael, entrando nella stanza che originariamente era sua e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un leggero tonfo.  
«Non ho molta fame» faccio una smorfia veloce, continuando ad osservare rapita le crepe sul soffitto bianco, sparse come ragnatele di un ragno che esiste in tutt’altra realtà. «Hai mai pensato…» dico, interrompendolo sui suoi stessi passi prima che vada via per lasciarmi nuovamente da sola, «Hai mai pensato a quante realtà esistano?»  
Sento le sue – _mie_ – labbra rilasciare un sospiro e subito dopo il peso del suo – _mio_ – corpo affondare nel materasso morbido. «Non credo di averci mai pensato.»  
«Io non ci avevo mai pensato molto. Non fraintendermi, avevo pensato alla possibilità di universi oltre il nostro, o qualcosa di simile, ma non avevo mai pensato seriamente alla possibilità di universi paralleli. Alla possibilità che in un altro universo esista un’altra Ginny.»  
«Non voglio pensare che esista un’altra persona come me là fuori» borbotta lui, facendomi ridacchiare.  
«Non è detto che tutti gli altri infiniti Michael esistenti siano coglioni quanto te, tranquillo. Magari siamo gli unici a trovarci in una situazione del genere.»  
«Non saprei se offendermi o darti ragione.»  
«Io ho sempre ragione» gli faccio un veloce occhiolino e poi accenno un sorriso che sparisce subito dal mio viso.  
«Perché stavi pensando agli universi paralleli?»  
«Perché mi chiedo come stiano le Ginny negli altri universi. Mi chiedo se loro abbiano sofferto come me, se adesso siano distese sul letto da sole o in tua compagnia, o magari in compagnia di qualcun altro. Mi chiedo se la vita sia stata bastarda anche con loro» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e poi, spinta da un’abitudine più forte di me, prendo tra le mani il polso sinistro del mio corpo, per seguire le linee del mio tatuaggio, per osservarne la forma, per trovarci in esso un po’ di forza che mi manca.  
«Cosa stai facendo?»  
Volgo la testa di scatto e a pochi centimetri trovo la mia. E sì, la situazione si fa sempre più complicata da spiegare e da capire. «Niente» scuoto la testa e mi distanzio, riprendendo ad osservare il soffitto.  
«Prova a vedere i lati positivi della vita, magari smetterai di pensare agli universi paralleli.»  
«Sono una scrittrice, Michael. Sfruttare i momenti negativi per riflettere sulle cose è il mio lavoro.»  
«Ti piace tanto scrivere, _eh_?»  
«È tutta la mia vita.»   
«Cos’altro ti piace, oltre scrivere e riflettere e deprimerti?» domanda divertito, mettendosi a sedere, gambe incrociate e mani sul grembo.  
«Guardare serie TV» rispondo. «Non sono una persona molto interessante.»  
«Questo sta a me deciderlo» borbotta il ragazzo, dandomi un leggero schiaffetto sul braccio. Va be’, tanto sta ferendo il suo corpo. «Quali sono le tue serie TV preferite?»  
« _Skam_ , amo principalmente _Skam_.»  
«Non la conosco.»  
«Dove vivi?» esclamo sconvolta, alzandomi a sedere a mia volta e alzando le braccia verso il cielo.  
«Magari uno dei tanti Michael in un universo parallelo ha idea di cosa sia _Skem_ , _Skim_ o come diavolo si chiami la tua serie TV preferita. Ma io no» fa spallucce e attende che dica qualcosa, gli occhi pieni di un sentimento che non riesco a capire.  
«È una serie TV norvegese che dovresti seriamente guardare. È stata proprio la stessa ad avermi fatto ragionare sugli universi paralleli» gli spiego.  
«La guarderò.»  
«Davvero?» inarco le sopracciglia e punto lo sguardo sul suo – _mio_.  
«Certo» risponde tranquillamente, come se per lui fosse naturale seguire i consigli altrui. «Posso chiederti una cosa?» domanda poi incerto.  
«Va bene» rispondo, incerta anch’io.  
«Perché mi odi?» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	13. XII. We need to talk

_Venerdì 17 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Avete presente quando la curiosità vi sta per divorare vivi e non vedete l’ora di farla sparire insieme a tutti i vostri dubbi e le vostre incertezze?  
Ecco, bene. Tenete presente questa sensazione perché la proverete ancora per un po’.  
«Ti devo un immenso favore» mormoro alla mia migliore amica, sedendomi accanto a lei con una tazza di latte caldo in mano.  
«Lo so» annuisce, prendendo un morso dal suo pancarrè con uno strato bello spesso di Nutella al centro. Sono certa che prima della sua morte la sua unica richiesta sarà di metterle un barattolo di Nutella nella bara.  
«Cosa vuoi che faccia?» dico, sbuffando, per poi bere un sorso di latte – bruciandomi la lingua – e puntare lo sguardo sul suo viso ben proporzionato.  
«Per ora non lo so. Comunque adesso parliamo di Michael e del fatto che tu non voglia dirgli il perché lo odi» si impunta, incrociando le braccia al petto e inarcando le sopracciglia.  
«Non vedo perché dovrei dirglielo» ribadisco, imbronciandomi.  
«Forse perché tu sei nel suo corpo e lui è nel tuo? Forse perché, senza la vostra collaborazione, rimarrete per sempre bloccati in questa situazione? Forse perché dovrò cominciare ad uscire con Michael Clifford per poter parlare con la mia migliore amica?» allarga le braccia e punta i palmi delle mani verso l’alto, esasperata.  
Finisco la mia tazza di latte e la metto nel lavello, per poi darle una lavata veloce, dando le spalle a Sofia e prendendomi degli attimi di silenzio che di prima mattina mi spettano. Dovrebbe essere un diritto dell’uomo quello di pretendere il silenzio almeno nelle prime tre o quattro ore dopo il risveglio. «Glielo dirò, prima o poi. Magari più poi che prima» le dico, asciugando la tazza nel frattempo.  
«Glielo dirai domani» incrocia le braccia al petto e mi lancia un’occhiata severa appena punto lo sguardo sul suo.  
«Cosa? Sei pazza!» esclamo, scuotendo la testa in disappunto.  
«Che succede?» chiede Calum entrando in cucina, gli occhi impastati di sonno e i capelli scuri disordinati, ricadenti in piccoli ciuffi ondulati sulla fronte.   
«Nulla, assolutamente nulla» borbotto, lanciando un’occhiataccia fulminante alla mia migliore amica, per poi uscire dalla cucina, solo per scontrarmi contro il mio corpo minuto. E quindi contro Michael Clifford, l’ultima persona con cui vorrei avere a che fare in questo momento. «Dio mi odia, non c’è che dire» sbotto, alzando gli occhi al cielo, implorando Dio di volermi bene almeno per un solo istante. Una gioia ogni tanto credo di meritarmela pure io, no?  
«Ti va di uscire pomeriggio?» mi chiede invece lui.  
«No» rispondo seccamente, cercando di sorpassarlo per dirigermi verso il bagno privato della sua stanza.  
«Io penso che dovremmo parlare» dice, bloccandomi per un polso, nonostante sappia benissimo che non può competere contro di me. Conosco abbastanza bene il mio corpo da sapere che un metro e sessantotto non può competere col probabile metro e ottantacinque di Michael.  
«Io penso che non ci sia nulla su cui discutere» sfilo il polso dalla sua mano e faccio per andarmene ancora una volta.  
«E invece io penso che ci sia assolutamente qualcosa di cui voi due dovreste parlare. E conosco il posto perfetto in cui potreste farlo, senza fans o paparazzi in mezzo alle palle» Sofia ci porge un sorriso felicemente soddisfatto.  
E vorrei ucciderla. Come sempre, d’altronde.  
   
   
   
«Casa di Ryan, seriamente?» le chiedo, trattenendomi dallo sbuffare annoiata.  
«Ryan pomeriggio non c’è e mi ha lasciato le chiavi di casa sua. Nessuno vi disturberà, né vi interromperà. Solo voi due e i vostri sentimenti» lancio un’occhiataccia alla mia migliore amica, che alza gli occhi al cielo. « _Ah_ , Michael, non state in cucina. Lei è pericolosa con dei coltelli vicini.»  
«Andiamo» borbotto, prendendo Michael per un braccio, la chiave di casa stretta in pugno e Sofia lasciata alle mie spalle con un sorrisetto ironico. Dovrei rivedere le mie scelte prese in passato, perché non è possibile che abbia scelto proprio lei come migliore amica.  
Entro in casa e non posso trattenere una smorfia di fronte lo schifo che ci aspetta. Già da qui posso notare dei toast con della _vegemite_ appiccicati sul pavimento, abbandonati lì a far la muffa. Per non parlare dei cartoni di pizza infilati l’uno sull’altro sotto il tavolino, oppure le lattine di birra accartocciate e appiccicate sopra i toast.  
Noto Michael camminare in punta di piedi verso il divano, ma lo blocco per un polso, scuotendo la testa terrorizzata. «Non osare sederti su quel divano.»  
«Perché mai?»  
«Non hai idea di cosa ci abbia fatto Ryan là sopra» faccio un'altra smorfia e poi gli faccio cenno di seguirmi, dirigendomi verso l’unica stanza che so pulita in questa casa: la stanza di Debbie, la sorella di Ryan. Michael mi sta alle spalle e la sua presenza mi inquieta, soprattutto perché non riesco a vederlo a causa della piccolezza del mio corpo rispetto al suo.  
«Ma è legale?» mi sussurra all’orecchio, facendomi sussultare dallo spavento, dandogli così una spallata contro il mento. « _Ahi_ » si lamenta.  
Sbuffo e «Tutto a posto?» gli chiedo, giusto perché si tratta del mio corpo. Annuisce e rilascio un sospiro di sollievo. «Non so se sia legale, ma abbiamo le chiavi di casa, quindi suppongo di sì» faccio spallucce ed entro in camera di Debbie, così tanto immacolata che mi fa venir voglia di fare una doccia con l’acqua santa pregando la ragazza per il suo ordine e per la sua pulizia, chiedendo a Dio di prenderla tra le sue braccia e farla divenire la nuova Madonna – non la cantante, s’intende.  
« _Oh_ , ho sempre voluto un divano in camera!» esclama estasiato Michael, dirigendosi verso il divanetto bianco sistemato all’angolo.  
«Attento a non sporcarlo» gli punto un dito contro e uso il tono più severo che la voce di Michael mi permetta di usare, e il risultato è abbastanza soddisfacente.  
«Allora, perché mi odi?» chiede subito, mentre mi siedo accanto a lui.  
«Non sono qui per questo. Sono qui perché devo dirti una cosa ben più importante» incrocio il suo sguardo e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore. Più tempo passiamo l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, e più nei miei occhi verdastri vedo un po’ più di Michael e un po’ meno di me.  
«Che cosa?»  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	14. XIII. Oops

_Venerdì 17 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
«Ecco, diciamo che è una cosa complicata da dire» borbotto, giocherellando con le mani callose del corpo di Michael, sbuffando sonoramente.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Devi sapere che è una cosa che preferirei non farti sapere. È che speravo di risolvere la situazione molto prima, e molto più facilmente, e invece sembra impossibile» continuo a blaterare con la voce roca di Michael che più mi risuona nelle orecchie e più mi sento il cuore preso a pugnalate.  
«Ginny, che cosa?» rettifica con sguardo severo; anzi, quasi severo, perché il mio viso è terribile nelle espressioni facciali, eccetto in quelle di imbarazzo. Ad arrossire sono bravissima, che potrei addirittura vincere il primo premio alla gara mondiale di arrossamento del viso.  
«Tra circa una settimana uscirà il mio libro e tu dovrai essere in Italia a promuoverlo» dico tutto d’un fiato, mentre sono certa che sulla fronte mi si siano aggrottate le sopracciglia in segno di preoccupazione.   
«Cosa?» esclama Michael sconvolto. «No, assolutamente no» scuote la testa in disappunto, facendo muovere i capelli mossi e rossi in un vortice di fuoco.  
«Sì, assolutamente sì» rettifico invece io, con tono minaccioso.  
«Prima di tutto, non ho idea di cosa parli il tuo libro, né so cosa debba fare. Secondo, non conosco l’italiano» incrocia le braccia al petto, sotto il mio seno non proprio prosperoso, reso più abbondante dal reggiseno imbottito che solitamente uso insieme ai vestiti aderenti. Non ho idea del perché Michael lo abbia indossato con una felpa leggera, ma non vale la pena chiederglielo.  
«Devi saper parlare in italiano. Sei pur sempre nel mio corpo, nella mia testa» dico implorante. «Io ho il libro tra le email, quindi potresti provare a leggerlo per vedere se conosci l’italiano, e soprattutto per conoscere la storia» aggiungo, sperando che questa idea terribile gli vada a genio.  
«Va bene, proviamoci» annuisce e io rilascio un sospiro di sollievo, mentre il groppo che avevo in gola si affievolisce, ma non sparisce, perché la situazione mi riempie ugualmente di ansia. «A proposito, devo dirti una cosa anche io.»  
«Dimmi» mormoro esasperata.  
«In questi giorni dovrai fare delle interviste con la band.»  
«Posso farcela» dico annuendo convinta, nonostante non sia affatto convinta.  
Non ce la faremo mai.  
   
   
   
«Riprova» impongo esausta a Michael, il suo computer portatile aperto di fronte a noi, seduti a gambe incrociate sul suo letto.  
«Ginny, non conosco l’italiano» si giustifica dispiaciuto, mettendo su un broncio che mi esaspera ancora di più.  
«Sì che lo conosci, devi solo provarci» borbotto, trattenendomi dallo scoppiare a piangere, rintanarmi sotto le coperte e starci dentro per almeno tre mesi.  
«Non puoi semplicemente dirmi tu come si intitola il libro?»  
«No, non posso, perché se lo facessi io, tu non apprenderesti l’italiano» alzo gli occhi al cielo e punto lo sguardo nuovamente sul computer portatile, su cui schermo, a grandi caratteri, nero su bianco, c’è scritto il titolo del mio prossimo libro in uscita.  
« _Un_ …» inizia a dire Michael, con grande sforzo, facendomi brillare gli occhi di speranza, « _Undici Gradi_!» esclama finalmente lui.  
Annuisco e lo stringo in un abbraccio vigoroso, troppo presa dall’emozione per rendermi conto di cosa stia realmente facendo. Quando ci distacchiamo, mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e poso lo sguardo sullo schermo luminoso. «Dai, continua a leggere» lo incito.  
Proseguiamo così per tutta la serata e più andiamo avanti, più l’italiano di Michael migliora, fino a che, a fine serata, poco prima di cena, non lo parla in maniera quasi impeccabile, rendendomi estremamente fiera e felice.  
«Possiamo fare una piccola pausa? Ho fame» mi implora, al che annuisco in accordo.  
«Pizza?» chiedo, col telefono già stretto tra le mani e il numero della pizzeria da asporto più buona di Sydney già salvato in rubrica.  
«Pizza» acconsente, accennando un sorriso divertito.  
Ordino la nostra deliziosa cena e poi mi risistemo comodamente sul letto, puntando lo sguardo nei miei occhi verdastri in cui ritrovo sempre di più l’anima di Michael rispetto la mia. Mi mordicchio ancora una volta il labbro inferiore, arrossandolo più di quanto già non lo sia, e prendo un respiro profondo, prima di mettermi a parlare. «Michael…» mormoro quindi.  
«Sì?» mi dice lui, distraendosi con lo stupido gioco con cui sta giocando su _Gioco.it_. Aver ricordato l’italiano lo ha estasiato così tanto che ora ha la mania di visitare siti italiani, felice di poter capire cosa ci sia scritto. Per non parlare della voglia che ha di rispondere ai messaggi dei fans italiani.  
«A quali domande devo evitare di rispondere alle interviste?»  
Mette finalmente in pausa il gioco e incrocia il mio sguardo. «Sarebbe meglio se evitassi di parlare del tutto.»  
«Non sembrerà strano? I vostri fans non inizieranno a preoccuparsi?» domando stranita, storcendo le labbra in disappunto.  
«Be’, sì, ma poi ognuno tornerà nel proprio corpo e questa terribile situazione finalmente terminerà, e io tornerò ad essere il Michael di sempre» fa spallucce, disinteressato.  
«E se questa situazione non si risolvesse?» chiedo agitata.  
«Si risolverà, tranquilla» accenna un sorriso nella mia direzione e poi si alza contento quando sente il campanello di casa suonare in maniera incessante. «Si mangia» esclama felice, dandomi le spalle.  
«Ho chiamato io e quindi la porta la apro io» mi alzo a mia volta, cercando di superarlo.  
«Cosa? No!» risponde subito. «Ammettilo che vuoi rubarti la mia pizza» mi punta un dito contro, minaccioso.  
«La tua pizza è all’ananas» sbotto indispettita, facendo una smorfia.  
«Cos’hai contro la pizza all’ananas?»  
«Be’, l’ananas» rispondo con ovvietà, ferma di fronte a lui – _lei_ – sulla soglia della “nostra” stanza.  
Il campanello ci ricorda che il fattorino della pizza ci sta attendendo da cinque minuti, e ci ricorda che le pizze potrebbero essersi raffreddate nel frattempo, quindi, seguendo l’esempio di Bolt e delle sue scelte di vita, corriamo fino al piano di sotto, spingendoci contro la parete per arrivare prima.  
«Chi prima arriva, non paga» esclama Michael divertito, già col fiatone.  
Faccio un sorrisino divertito e poi prendo il mio corpo in braccio (questa cosa è assurda da pensare) e lo butto sul divano, correndo alla porta col respiro ansante.  
«Salve» dico sorridente al fattorino della pizza appena me lo ritrovo di fronte. Ma in realtà di fronte ho solamente Luke Hemmings e Ashton Irwin, nonché gli altri due componenti dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_.  
«Michael, perché c’è una ragazza sconvolta dietro di te?» chiede Luke, lo sguardo stralunato, nonché il suo tipico sguardo.  
Mi giro verso Michael, lanciandogli un’occhiata disperata, e tutto ciò che riesco a dire è «È la mia ragazza».  
_Oops_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	15. XIV. Don't trust writers

_Venerdì 17 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Quando da piccola mi dicevano tutti che avevo la lingua troppo lunga non gli credevo. E quando mi dicevano che chi fa la spia non è figlio di Maria non gli davo importanza. Così come quando mi dicevano che le bugie hanno le gambe corte. Perché le mie bugie funzionavano sempre e duravano anni e anni, e alcune le tengo per me ancora adesso.  
Il punto è che verso i sedici… facciamo diciassette, anni capii che la verità fa più male, ma è più corretta moralmente parlando. E quindi iniziai a sputare parole di verità a destra e a manca, ad essere schietta come pochi, la lingua così tagliente che la spada _Jian_ cinese si piegava solo per potersi inchinare al mio cospetto. Ma venni criticata ugualmente.  
Insomma, verso i diciotto anni mi sentii confusa, incapace di capire se dovessi dire le bugie o la verità, e optai per il silenzio. E scrissi, tanto, inventando di tutto e di più, spingendomi nei punti più lontani della mia fervida immaginazione, toccando tutti gli angoli repressi della mia mente. E scrissi, insultando i miei nemici attraverso nomi inventati e sfogando la mia rabbia attraverso parole spesso sconnesse tra loro, in una scrittura automatica e liberatoria.  
Ad oggi, mi sembra di star rivivendo la storia della mia vita, di essere tornata al punto di partenza, coprendomi di bugie per proteggermi dalla verità.  
«E quindi… come vi siete conosciuti?» mi chiede Ashton, il batterista dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_ , sorridendomi forzatamente.  
Sospiro, per la millesima volta da quando i due ragazzi hanno mandato Michael nell’altra stanza per poter parlare da soli con me, perché giustamente loro credono che il loro compagno di band e amico Michael sia io. «Ci siamo conosciuti a Los Angeles» dico, mostrandomi il più convinta possibile, sperando che le mie doti da bugiarda coi fiocchi siano ancora funzionanti, anche nel corpo del mio peggior nemico.  
«E Crystal?» domanda Luke con la faccia da pesce lesso. Mi sono sempre chiesta per quale motivo i ragazzi l’abbiano scelto come figura principale della band. È bello, e non c’è dubbio. Anzi, credo sia un dono di Dio a tutti noi poveri mortali brutti e coi brufoli. Ed è anche un ottimo cantante. Ma, insomma, un bradipo ha la faccia più sveglia.  
«Crystal cosa?»  
«Michael, vi siete lasciati da poco, sei sicuro di voler intraprendere un’altra relazione così presto?» Ashton mi si avvicina leggermente, guardandomi con dolcezza, come se stesse parlando con un cucciolo di koala spaventato.  
«Mica dobbiamo sposarci» alzo gli occhi al cielo, sperando che mi lascino in pace il prima possibile. Già sono nella merda, ci mancavano solo gli altri due componenti dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_ a peggiorare la situazione.  
«Come si chiama?» mi chiede Ashton curioso, dando le spalle a Luke che sta seduto accanto a lui sul divano.  
«Virginia» mormoro.  
«Cosa fa nella vita?»  
Aggrotto la fronte, ma dico, nuovamente mormorando: «La scrittrice».  
« _Oh_ , Michael, perché sei così ingenuo?» Ashton mi carezza il braccio e io mi allontano in un nanosecondo, guardandolo con la confusione impressa negli occhi.  
«Di che stai parlando?»  
«Non devi fidarti degli scrittori. Sono bravi a mentire e a giocare con la mente» mi punta un dito contro, a mo’ di avvertimento. Giuro che non ho alcuna voglia di prendergli quel maledetto dito e metterglielo lì dove non batte il sole. Lo giuro.  
«Che succede qui?» domanda Calum, rientrando in casa, Sofia alle sue spalle, gli occhi sbarrati dalla sorpresa.  
«Calum! Salvami!» urlo, alzandomi in piedi e correndo a nascondermi dietro il ragazzo dalla pelle quasi mulatta.    
«Dov’è Ginny?» chiede subito Sofia, lanciandomi un’occhiata preoccupata.  
«È di sopra, nella mia stanza» le dico, facendole un leggero cenno verso i due ragazzi ancora seduti comodamente sul divano, facendole intendere che la colpa sia tutta loro.  
«Il fattorino mi ha lasciato le pizze, comunque» mormora la mia migliore amica, indicando i due cartoni quadrati poggiati sul tavolino posto all’entrata.  
Accenno un sorriso, con l’acquolina già in bocca, e mi accingo a prendere la mia cena, pronta a gustarla come se si trattasse del mio ultimo pasto. Perché è così che va mangiata la pizza, come se fosse cosa sacra.  
Lascio perdere gli sguardi di tutti puntati sulla mia schiena e mi dirigo al piano di sopra, entrando in camera di Michael con già un’espressione affranta stampata sul viso, sapendo che mi ammazzerà a causa della mia bugia.  
«Sei morta» dice infatti appena supero la soglia con la punta del piede destro.  
«È che non sapevo cosa dire» mi giustifico subito, le rughette sulle fronte ben visibili per mostrare la mia disperazione e il mio dispiacere.  
«Potevi dirgli qualunque cosa, e hai deciso di dirgli che sei la mia ragazza? Pensavo avessi un po’ di fantasia, Ginny» borbotta, prendendomi la sua pizza dalle mani e addentandone una fetta con fastidio.  
«Non darmi tutte le colpe, Michael. Se tu non mi avessi infastidito a quella fottuta festa, nulla di tutto ciò sarebbe successo» urlo, lasciando da parte la mia pizza, rimanendo in piedi sulla soglia della stanza, la porta chiusa alle spalle nella speranza di non essere sentiti da Luke Hemmings e Ashton Irwin.  
«Smettila di dare la colpa agli altri, impara a prenderti le tue responsabilità» il suo tono è severo e infastidito, i suoi occhi sono fuoco dritto nei miei, e io non so cosa fare né cosa dire.  
Scuoto la testa e prendo un bel respiro. «E tu impara a trattare bene gli altri, Michael Clifford.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	16. XV. What do you mean?

_Venerdì 17 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Michael mi osserva confuso, mentre io mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore nella speranza di poter tornare indietro nel tempo e rimangiarmi le parole che ho detto, fuoriuscite con tanta rabbia dalle mie labbra, dopo anni rinchiuse tra i denti, bloccate tra una parola e l’altra, interrotte a metà frase. Mi ero ripromessa che sarei stata zitta, che avrei lasciato alle spalle tutto ciò accaduto in passato, che avrei voltato pagina. Ma a quanto pare eccomi qui, senza avercela fatta.  
È che le cose vanno risolte, volenti o nolenti, le parole vanno scritte su carta e ammesse, le carte in tavola vanno girate e vanno fatte sapere agli altri. Non si possono lasciare le cose a metà.  
«Che cosa intendi dire?» mi chiede proprio Michael, incrociando le braccia al petto, mettendo in evidenza il mio corpo che di prosperoso ha solo i miei occhi verdastri.  
«Niente» mormoro, scuotendo la testa, cercando contemporaneamente di scacciare via i demoni del passato.  
«Adesso parli, cazzo!» urla, facendomi sussultare dallo spavento.  
«Okay, ma zitto e siediti» sbotto, indicandogli il letto con un cenno. Stranamente mi ascolta e si siede, poggiando i palmi delle mani sulle coperte morbide, le gambe incrociate, gli occhi fissi nei miei. «Noi ci siamo già incontrati» inizio a dire, trattenendomi dallo sbuffare.  
«Cosa? Quando?»  
«Vi seguo da quando avete iniziato la vostra carriera» gli spiego, gesticolando leggermente con le mani, «E ho avuto la possibilità di incontrarvi nel 2013.»  
«Non mi ricordo di te» si porta una mano sul mento e si stampa addosso uno sguardo pensieroso.  
«Non puoi ricordarti di me. Avevo dei capelli orribili, troppi brufoli sul viso, e l’apparecchio. Fidati, neanche io mi sarei ricordata di me stessa» faccio una smorfia al ricordo di quei capelli tremendi che assomigliavano ad un nido di uccelli e di quel viso orrendo da adolescente in piena crisi ormonale.  
« _Oh_ » borbotta, trattenendosi dallo scoppiarmi a ridere in faccia.  
Scuoto la testa e continuo a raccontare. «Comunque ci siamo incontrati e all’epoca tu avevi appena conosciuto Crystal» mi trattengo dal fare un’altra smorfia, questa volta ben più schifata e scocciata, e prendo un bel respiro, «E io avevo appena perso mio padre.»  
«Cosa?» mi interrompe subito Michael, cambiando espressione.  
È questo che odio quando parlo di mio padre, lo sguardo pieno di compassione, come se fosse possibile capire tutto ciò che ho provato, tutto ciò che ho passato. Ma è impossibile, perché ognuno vive il dolore diversamente, e io l’ho vissuto come miliardi di aghi costantemente conficcati nel cuore, nei polmoni, nel cervello. Aghi affilati e bollenti, capaci di farmi mancare il respiro, capaci di farmi piangere tutte le mie lacrime, capaci di farmi preferire la morte a quella sopravvivenza forzata.  
«Non voglio parlartene» mi passo una mano sul viso e ingoio un po’ di saliva per mandare via il groppo in gola. «Fatto sta che mi sono legata a voi più di quanto già non lo fossi, mi sono legata alla vostra musica, che è stata la mia salvezza, e mi sono legata a te, che eri un ragazzino pieno di vita che voleva solo viaggiare coi suoi amici e suonare la sua chitarra.»  
«Forse mi ricordo di te» dice sottovoce, mentre i sensi di colpa cominciano ad invadergli il viso. «Tu…» mormora, puntandomi un dito contro, «Tu sei la ragazza che aveva scritto un libro per me.»  
Alzo la mano a mo’ di saluto e faccio spallucce. «Proprio io.»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Ti dispiace per cosa, Michael? Per avermi riso in faccia a causa del mio non essere una modella di _Victoria’s Secret_ , come invece lo sembrava la tua nuova ragazza? Per aver buttato mesi di sacrifici in un cestino, con tanto di risatina cattiva? Per avermi fatto sentire lo schifo su terra? Per cosa ti dispiace esattamente?» dico con tono freddo, distaccato, senza alzare la voce, senza affrettare il mio respiro, tenendo su uno sguardo glaciale, cattivo, proprio come lo era il suo quando ha buttato via il libro che avevo scritto e tradotto in inglese con tanta passione  e tanto amore.   
«Senti, avevo i miei buoni motivi…» inizia a dire, ma lo interrompo all’istante.  
«Non esistono motivi validi, e, anche se esistessero, non vorrei ascoltarli. Tu il mio perdono non lo meriti» sputo via queste parole e poi esco dalla stanza, trovandomi di fronte la mia migliore amica in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza. Le sue braccia sottili, ma lunghe, si aprono subito, pronte ad accogliermi. E mi lascio accogliere, stringendole la vita magra con enfasi, lasciandomi andare contro il suo corpo che sa di certezza, che sa di forza.  
«È uno stronzo» dice solamente, facendomi ridacchiare.  
«Io lo so essere di più» mormoro, staccandomi leggermente da lei per guardarla negli occhi con un luccichio che con molta probabilità non vedeva da tanto tempo nel mio sguardo.  
«Cos’hai in mente?» domanda quasi spaventata, ma pronta a seguire il mio piano, pronta a sostenermi.  
«Lo scoprirai» le faccio un veloce occhiolino e poi accenno un sorrisetto divertito. _Oh_ , sì, mi divertirò da matti.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	17. XVI. Let's run away

_Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, allora so per certo che oggi sarà una giornata di merda. Così come tutti i precedenti giorni della mia vita. Così come probabilmente tutto il resto dei giorni della mia vita. Eccetto il giorno in cui tolsi l’apparecchio. Quello fu un giorno splendido. Fino a che non caddi di faccia contro il pavimento duro di casa mia, inciampando sui miei stessi piedi, e non mi morsi la lingua per sbaglio, facendola gonfiare e sanguinare per alcuni giorni. Ma va be’, sono cose che capitano a tutti. Credo. Spero.  
Sbuffo e osservo Calum e la mia migliore amica che parlottano tra loro di feste a cui hanno partecipato e di tutte le volte che si sono ubriacati così tanto da vomitare persino l’anima. Insomma, discorsi perfetti per il momento più importante della giornata: la colazione. Se colazione la mia si può chiamare, visto che sto mangiando una fetta della pizza che ieri sera ho stranamente rifiutato.  
Prendo un altro morso dalla mia pizza, mugugno di piacere per la sua bontà e stringo tra le mani il mio cellulare, borbottando tra me e me di tanto in tanto alla vista di alcuni _tweets_ su Twitter. A quanto pare ai membri dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_ non ci si può avvicinare neanche per sbaglio; nessun essere con la vagina, eccetto parenti vari, ha il permesso di stargli vicino. A farlo si rischia la ghigliottina. Oltre che la ripetizione costante, come una litania, della parola “troia”, una delle parole più usate dopo “ciao”. Anzi, forse probabilmente detiene il primato del termine più utilizzato nel 2016. E quasi sicuramente deterrà, molto presto, il record mondiale del termine più utilizzato nella storia dell’umanità.  
«Ginny, potresti riempirmi un bicchiere d’acqua?» mi chiede Sofia, mettendo su il suo tenero labbruccio per addolcirmi.  
Faccio una smorfia, ma mi decido a sistemare il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni – toccando con la scusa il posteriore bello sodo di Michael – e riempirle un bicchiere d’acqua, indecisa se inserirci l’acqua normale oppure quella santa, che certamente le servirebbe dopo aver narrato a Calum la sua orgia con tre ragazze ad una festa.  
Le porgo il bicchiere e continuo a mangiucchiare la mia pizza, indecisa su cosa fare.  
«Oggi dovete fare… _cosa_?» esclama Sofia, distruggendomi un timpano con la sua voce acuta.  
La guardo confusa e aspetto che Calum risponda. Il finto cinese della band si appresta a prendere parola, leggermente terrorizzato dallo sguardo spiazzante della mia migliore amica. «Un’intervista.»  
La mia bocca si apre immediatamente e la testa comincia a scuotersi da sola, senza che io possa interromperla in alcun modo. «Non sono pronta» mormoro dopo essermi ripresa un po’, grazie ad un bel morso di pizza e un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere della mia migliore amica.  
«Devi esserlo» mi dice Calum, lanciandomi uno sguardo implorante.  
«Di cosa dobbiamo parlare?» domando allora, riprendendo in mano il mio cellulare e premendo sull’icona delle note.  
«Del nuovo singolo uscito da poco, del nuovo album in uscita, della nostra vita privata» gesticola un po’ con le mani e io annuisco, appuntandomi velocemente le sue parole.  
«Come si chiama il nuovo singolo?»  
«Abbiamo tanto lavoro da fare, mi sa» Calum fa una smorfia e prende un bel respiro, forse per tranquillizzarsi. Ma quella in ansia qui sono io. «Il singolo è _Let’s run away_ , è stato scritto da Luke e Ashton e parla d’amore.»  
«Come ogni canzone che si rispetti» mormoro.  
Calum fa spallucce e «L’amore ha mille sfaccettature e ognuno vive queste sfaccettature a modo suo» dice, spiazzandomi.  
«Questa me la scrivo» dico, ghignando, pronta ad inserire questa frase in un mio futuro libro.  
«Voglio i crediti d’autore!» esclama il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Ci sto» rispondo, aggiungendo sotto alla frase un “ _(Calum Hood)_ ” a mo’ di citazione.  
Dopodiché riprendiamo a parlare di canzoni, album, musica e cose da dire e non dire durante le interviste. Io appunto tutto, Sofia mi lancia occhiate strane, Calum sparla di argomenti molto spesso per nulla legati alla questione interviste, e Michael ci raggiunge poco dopo, senza neanche incrociare il mio sguardo.  
Come ho detto: se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, oggi si prospetta una giornata di merda.  
   
   
   
«Sono scomoda» borbotto sottovoce a Calum, sistemando ancora una volta i pantaloni neri e stretti che sto indossando e che stringono in una maniera allucinante i gioielli di famiglia.  
«Te l’avevo detto che avresti dovuto indossare un altro paio di pantaloni. Questi Michael li usa solo per le occasioni speciali» mi risponde il ragazzo, anche lui parlando sottovoce, così da evitare di farsi sentire da Ashton e Luke, seduti sui sedili davanti a noi sul van nero che ci sta portando sul luogo in cui si terrà l’intervista.  
«Quali sarebbero le occasioni speciali?» chiedo curiosa, dandomi un’altra sistemata ai capelli biondi sfibrati e sparati in tutte le direzioni, come i fuochi d’artificio durante la notte tra l’ultimo e il primo dell’anno.  
«Uscite con persone che gli piacciono e feste strepitose.»  
«Non gli ho mai visto indosso questi pantaloni durante le sue uscite con Crystal» mormoro pensierosa, facendo una smorfia nel pronunciare il nome dell’ex ragazza di Michael, nonché una delle persone più false su questa terra, nonché uno dei motivi principali per cui Michael mi mise in imbarazzo quando ebbi l’opportunità di incontrare la band ai tempi dei tempi.  
Calum accenna un sorriso e mi fa l’occhiolino. «Fatti due calcoli, allora.»  
Aggrotto la fronte nel sentire le parole del ragazzo, ma non faccio in tempo a rispondergli che le portiere del van si aprono e siamo invitati a scendere.  
L’intervista comincia subito dopo e io cerco di parlare il meno possibile, se non per qualche battuta che ritengo adatta allo stile “in Siberia fa meno freddo” di Michael.  
Il problema si pone quando l’intervistatrice pone la sua completa attenzione su di me e mi porge un sorriso così inquietante da entrare in competizione con quello di Joker. «Allora…» comincia a dire, e sono già pronta a scavarmi la fossa da sola, «Sono uscite delle foto con te e una ragazza dai capelli rossicci» prosegue, e sono già pronta a seppellirmi viva, «Che succede tra voi due?» termina la sua domanda, e preferirei essere morta.  
«Be’, ecco…» mormoro, ritrovandomi di fronte ad un bivio. Potrei dirle che stiamo insieme, così come ho detto ad Ashton e Luke, oppure potrei dirle che non c’è niente tra noi. Cosa scegliere? La vendetta oppure la correttezza morale?    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	18. XVII. Congrats!

_Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Osservo lo schermo del mio cellulare e ingoio un po’ di saliva prima di prendermi di coraggio e rispondere alla chiamata in arrivo. Il nome di Michael lampeggia pericolosamente davanti ai miei occhi e un sospiro doloroso mi fuoriesce dalle labbra carnose.  
Rispondo.  
«Virginia!» urla al telefono il ragazzo con la mia voce acuta, facendomi sussultare. La voce è intrisa di panico e bastano pochi secondi perché anche io mi riempia di panico.  
«Che succede?» mormoro, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. Calum mi lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, ma faccio spallucce, facendogli intendere di non sapere ancora niente.  
«Stai morendo» dice in tono quasi solenne, facendomi aggrottare la fronte e mancare il respiro.  
«Cosa?» esclamo agitata, mentre il mio cuore fa un sussulto.  
«Stai perdendo sangue, io non…»  
«Michael…» sussurro, per non farmi sentire da Ashton e Luke, che di questo scambio di corpi non sanno nulla, «Cazzo» aggiungo.  
«Cosa?»  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo» borbotto, concentrandomi sul mio cuore che riprende il suo normale ritmo.  
«Perché? È normale?»  
«Congratulazioni, sei diventato una signorina» rispondo con ironia, alzando gli occhi al cielo e trattenendomi dal ridere, a differenza di Calum che si lascia andare ad una risata fin troppo rumorosa. Poi mi ricordo che Michael non è abituato al ciclo e macchierà tutte le lenzuola della casa, oltre che pantaloni e mutandine di ogni tipo, e io e Sofia prontamente dovremo lavare tutto, perciò mi lascio andare ad un mugugno disperato. Mi ammazzo. Basta.  
«Cosa devo fare?»  
«Sto arrivando» un altro sonoro sospiro rilascia le mie labbra, e chiedo all’autista se può lasciare prima me e Calum a casa e poi gli altri due membri della band.  
Detto fatto, siamo a casa e la voce acuta causata dagli urli di Michael mi arriva dritta alle orecchie, distruggendomi i timpani.  
Sì, mi ammazzo, davvero.  
«Perché tutto a me? Io non capisco, cosa ho fatto di male nella vita? Volevo solo seguire la mia passione più grande. Poi la morte del mio criceto è stata dura da superare, sai?» si sta lagnando Michael con Sofia, le lacrime che gli rigano le guance, le parole interrotte da singulti costanti.  
Se c’è una cosa che ho sempre odiato del mio corpo è il modo di reagire al ciclo, con dolori in ogni dove e sbalzi d’umore assurdi. Ma un conto è viverle sulla pelle, certe cose, un conto è osservarle con occhi nuovi. Cristo Santo, sto uno schifo, coi capelli gonfi, il mascara sbavato ( _waterproof_ un cazzo), la pancia gonfia. Perché nessuno mi ha mai fatto notare quanto orribile appaia durante il ciclo mestruale? Insomma, sono cose che vanno dette.  
«Va tutto bene» mormoro a Michael, sedendomi accanto a lui sul divano e carezzandogli una spalla.  
«Non va tutto bene! Gordon era bellissimo!» altre lacrime lasciano i suoi occhi e altra disperazione riempie il mio corpo.  
«Il tuo criceto aveva come nome il tuo secondo nome?» chiedo sconvolta.  
«Mi manca tanto!» esclama, tornando a piangere, buttandosi sul divano e chiudendosi a riccio.  
«Gli assorbenti glieli ho messi io, tranquilla» mi fa sapere Sofia, e annuisco, mimandole un “grazie” veloce, prima di alzarmi e dirigermi in cucina, con la mia migliore amica e Calum al seguito.  
«Per quanto tempo farà così?» chiede Calum curioso, un accenno di sorrisetto scherzoso sulle labbra. Ho l’impressione che questa situazione lo diverta più del dovuto.  
«Per qualche giorno.»  
«Quindi…» inizia a dire Sofia, poggiandosi sull’isola di marmo posta al centro della cucina, «Com’è andata l’intervista?»  
«Non l’hai vista?» le domando, posizionandomi al suo fianco.  
«Mi sono addormentata sul divano» si giustifica, storcendo la bocca a mo’ di scusa.  
«È andata» le rispondo invece io, guardando ovunque eccetto nei suoi occhi azzurri e in quelli scuri di Calum.  
«Cos’è successo?» domanda subito allarmata.  
«Niente…» mi passo una mano sul viso, ma dal modo in cui è posizionato il suo corpo esile capisco immediatamente che non lascerà perdere fino a che non saprà la verità.  
«Posso sempre guardare l’intervista» mi dice lei, puntandomi un dito contro.  
«Calum, fuori» dico al ragazzo, che annuisce ed esce dalla stanza senza obiettare.  
«Mi è stato chiesto di me» ammetto, aggrottando la fronte quando mi rendo conto che la frase detta ad alta voce è addirittura più strana rispetto a quando la ripeto tra me e me.  
«E…?» mi incita a continuare, curiosa di sapere tutto, curiosa, soprattutto, di sapere se ho seguito il mio piano malefico.  
«E non ce l’ho fatta» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore.  
«Come mai?»  
«Volevo davvero vendicarmi di Michael, volevo davvero che capisse quanto possano far male certe azioni, certe parole, ma… non ce l’ho fatta» dico di nuovo, scuotendo la testa e mettendo su un broncio desolato.  
«Che cosa volevi fare?» domanda Michael, spuntando dalla porta della cucina, le lacrime secche sulle guance, gli occhi sbarrati.  
E il senso di colpa m’invade il corpo.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	19. XVIII. Be kind. Always.

_Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Continuo a guardare Michael, ma resto in silenzio, aggrappandomi all’isola della cucina come se fosse la mia unica salvezza, la mia ancora in questo mare in tempesta che è diventata la mia vita nell’ultimo periodo.  
Oltre lo sguardo di Michael, che in realtà è il mio sguardo, posso benissimo percepire addosso quello della mia migliore amica, ma non riesco a guardare anche lei. È una cosa tra me e lui, solo tra me e lui.  
Sofia sembra intuire questo mio pensiero e quindi ci lascia da soli in cucina, dandomi una veloce pacca sulla spalla. Solo che la sua forza non mi penetra nelle ossa, rimane in superficie, galleggiante sulla pelle pallida del corpo di Michael. Perché la forza di affrontare certi demoni del passato non me la può dare nessuno; posso, e devo, cercarla da sola; posso, e devo, trovarla da sola.  
«Dobbiamo parlare» mi costringo a dire, la voce roca e bassa, una leggera tirata col naso, un leggero sospiro silenzioso.  
«Devi dirmi tutto, Ginny, devi farlo per davvero. Niente frasi a metà, niente parole non dette, niente sguardi accusatori. Voglio sapere ogni cosa» mi punta un dito contro e io capisco che mi ha messa all’angolo e che non posso permettermi di reagire.  
«Non c’è molto da raccontare, in realtà. Alcune cose le sai già» faccio spallucce e mi poggio sull’isola, sentendo perfettamente il marmo toccare contro il sedere sodo di Michael.  
«Cosa ti ha portato a scrivere quel libro per me?» domanda invece lui, incrociando le braccia al petto e avvicinandomisi leggermente. Un piccolo e semplice passo.  
«La vita non è facile. E la mia di certo non lo è stata» inizio a dire, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore. «Sono cresciuta in una famiglia divisa a metà. Da una parte mia madre e mio fratello maggiore, lei avvocato, lui col sogno di divenire un avvocato. Dall’altra mio padre ed io, lui artista, io col sogno di divenire una scrittrice.»  
«Continua» mormora Michael, facendomi intendere di essere in ascolto, concentrato esclusivamente sulla mia voce.  
«Mia madre amava mio padre. Aveva litigato con la sua famiglia per lui, aveva cambiato cognome per lui. Ma l’amore non basta, per portare avanti un rapporto, per costruire una solida base su cui vivere bene e a pieno.»  
«Cosa successe?» mi chiede curioso. Un altro piccolo passo verso di me.  
«Mio padre decise che viaggiare era tutto ciò che voleva fare nella vita, oltre che disegnare e dipingere. Mia madre decise che crescere i suoi due figli era tutto ciò che voleva fare nella vita, oltre che aiutare le persone grazie alla legge di cui era profondamente innamorata. E iniziarono i litigi. Ogni giorno e ogni notte, costantemente» rabbrividisco al ricordo delle loro urla, delle lacrime secche sulle guance di mia madre, degli occhi spenti sul viso di mio padre.  
«Alla fine tuo padre partì?»  
Scuoto la testa e poi la abbasso, puntando lo sguardo sul pavimento. «No, perché si ammalò prima di poterlo fare.»  
« _Oh_ » è tutto ciò che Michael riesce a dire. E poi… un altro piccolo passo verso di me. Iniziamo ad essere troppo vicini, ma non posso dar peso a questa cosa in questo momento, mentre i ricordi del passato lottano nella mia testa per farsi vedere, per farsi sentire, dopo anni che li ho nascosti in un angolo remoto, chiusi in un vecchio baule di legno che mi ero promessa e ripromessa di non aprire mai più.  
«Dopo la morte di mio padre» dico, decidendo di evitare di raccontare tutto il periodo della sua malattia, tutto il periodo di decadenza, «Ho iniziato seriamente a scrivere. Sai, prima lo facevo perché mi piaceva farlo, mi divertiva inventare personaggi e storie, mi divertiva farmi nuovi amici» accenno un sorrisetto divertito e mi decido a rialzare lo sguardo. «Dopo la morte di mio padre, la scrittura è diventata il mio tutto. Era l’unico modo che avevo per sfogarmi, per capire quel dolore che provavo dentro, per accettarlo. La scrittura mi ha salvato la vita, perché senza non ce l’avrei mai fatta ad andare avanti, senza non sarei mai riuscita a divenire la persona che sono oggi.»  
«E in tutto questo io cosa c’entro?» mi domanda Michael. Un altro piccolo passo.  
«Non avevo mai dato troppo peso alla musica, prima. La ascoltavo, avevo i miei artisti preferiti, tra cui voi, ma non era altro che un piccolo piacere che mi regalavo in alcuni momenti delle mie giornate. Esattamente come la scrittura» dico, iniziando a giocherellare con le mani, «Ed esattamente come la scrittura, la musica è diventata per me fondamentale, voi per me siete diventati fondamentali. Tu, nello specifico, sei diventato per me fondamentale» sento le guance surriscaldarsi leggermente e mi rendo conto che dire queste cose ad alta voce al diretto interessato è più difficile di quanto mi aspettassi.  
«Perché proprio io?»  
«Non lo so adesso e non lo sapevo allora. Tu, perché proprio tu? Perché tu che sei rumoroso, squallido, rompicoglioni? Perché proprio tu, il mio opposto?» allargo le braccia e le punto verso il cielo e rilascio un sospiro divertito. «Perché non eri me» scuoto la testa e sorrido in direzione di Michael, che aggrotta la fronte.  
«Non ti seguo» ammette.  
«Eri tutto ciò che io non ero e io avevo bisogno di qualcuno che mi portasse in una dimensione tutta nuova, che mi dicesse cose mai sentite, che mi facesse ridere per davvero. E tu lo facevi, anche a distanza. Tu riuscivi a farmi dimenticare dei miei problemi, di mia madre che aveva iniziato ad odiarmi perché le ricordavo mio padre, di mio fratello che non mi rivolgeva la parola perché mi riteneva una fallita. Tu riuscivi a farmi ridere anche mentre tutto ciò che volevo fare era piangere e addirittura sparire.»  
A fare un piccolo passo questa volta sono io, ma Michael non si tira indietro e accetta di buon grado i pochi centimetri che ci separano.  
«E hai scritto quel libro» termina lui per me, al che annuisco.  
«Ho scritto quel libro. Prima in italiano e poi in inglese. E l’ho stampato e fatto rilegare, e ci ho messo così tanta cura e amore. Era la cosa più preziosa che avessi» mormoro.  
«E io l’ho buttato in un cestino» sposta lo sguardo e lo punta verso terra. Ma no, a me non sta bene. Perciò stringo il suo – _mio_ – mento con una mano e riporto il suo – _mio_ – sguardo su di me.  
«E tu l’hai buttato in un cestino, ridendomi in faccia e prendendomi in giro con la tua nuova fidanzatina» stringo i denti tra loro e tutto ciò che riesco ad offrirgli è uno sguardo duro, mentre nel suo leggo solo sensi di colpa.  
«Mi dispiace.»  
«Ripeto: io le tue scuse non le voglio» rispondo duramente.  
«Io non voglio più litigare.»  
«Io non voglio litigare, Michael. E non voglio neanche vendicarmi, o comunque non ne sono in grado.»  
«E allora cosa vuoi?»  
«Voglio solo tornare a casa mia e riprendere in mano la mia fottuta vita» urlo, stringendo i pugni tanto da far divenire le nocche bianche.  
«Cosa credi, che a me questa situazione piaccia? Credi che io sia felice così?» urla e faccio per rispondergli, ma mi interrompe. «No, cazzo, adesso stai zitta e parlo io. Quel giorno, quando tu mi regalasti il tuo libro, io avevo appena scoperto che la mia migliore amica che viveva in Australia e che non riuscivo a vedere da un anno, ma che speravo avrei visto presto, era morta. Da due settimane!»  
Sbarro gli occhi e lo guardo confusa, presa completamente alla sprovvista. «Da due settimane e neanche lo sapevi?»  
«Fu Crystal a dirmelo, dopo aver origliato una conversazione tra Luke e Ashton. Entrambi lo avevano scoperto per sbaglio, origliando alcune conversazioni, e volevano dirmelo, ma era stato vietato loro di farlo. Mentre Calum era all’oscuro di tutto» mi spiega e io sto in silenzio, decisa a farlo parlare. «Ti trattai male perché… non lo so perché. So solo che stavo così male che non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. E quel libro mi sembrava così inutile paragonato a quello che stavo passando.»  
« _Ogni persona che incontri sta lottando contro qualcosa di cui non sai nulla. Sii gentile. Sempre_ » mormoro, ricordando la citazione che Noora, un personaggio della serie televisiva _Skam_ , teneva affissa al muro, accanto allo specchio di camera sua.  
«Tutti facciamo degli errori, Ginny, e a me davvero dispiace per ciò che ho fatto. E spero mi perdonerai, un giorno» mi carezza gentilmente il viso, provocandomi alcuni brividi giù per il corpo.  
Un luce bianca, da far schifo, ci avvolge, e pochi secondi dopo non sto più osservando il mio corpo esile, bensì quello di Michael, che mi guarda con occhi confusi e contemporaneamente sorpresi.  
«Siamo di nuovo noi!» riesco a dire, prima di trovarmi le sue labbra rosse e carnose sulle mie.  
_Oh_ , cazzo.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	20. XIX. Nothing is ever easy

_Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Sapete quando da adolescenti si spera in un anno nuovo migliore e allora si butta giù una lista di buoni propositi? Anche se non si ha speranza nell’anno nuovo, anche se si è certi farà cagare come il precedente, uno ci prova, che tanto scrivere una lista non costa nulla.  
Ecco, nel 2012 avevo scritto una lista, con impegno. La maggior parte dei punti riguardava prendere almeno un sei in matematica e fisica e leggere più libri possibili. Oltre che pubblicare un libro io stessa.  
Ma, escludendo questi punti – alcuni avveratisi, tipo leggere tanto e riuscire a pubblicare; altri no, tipo il sei in quelle materie oscure –, altri erano per me i punti importanti. Tra cui incontrare i miei “idoli”, i _5 Seconds Of Summer_ , e riuscire a baciare Michael Clifford.  
Il primo desiderio si avverò quell’anno stesso e me ne compiacqui malamente. Mentre il secondo… si è appena avverato.  
Una piccola, molto piccola, davvero piccola parte di me in questo momento sta esultando come una pazza psicopatica. Tutto il resto invece è confuso. Il mio cuore è un punto interrogativo, il mio cervello è un punto interrogativo. E, soprattutto, un’altra parte di me – vi lascio indovinare quale – si sta surriscaldando. E tutto ciò non fa bene alla mia salute fisica, tantomeno a quella mentale. E ho anche il ciclo. Capirete da voi che questa cosa non va affatto bene.  
Le labbra di Michael si staccano dalle mie ed è piacevole incontrare i suoi occhi di quel verde che ricorda la primavera e non i miei verdastri che ricordano il mare in autunno.  
È piacevole fino a che non mi rendo seriamente conto di ciò che è accaduto e alla confusione prende il posto il panico.  
Mi allontano da Michael e comincio a camminare avanti e indietro, calandomi alla perfezione nella parte della trottola vivente. Dovrei scriverci un libro: _La trottola vivente_ di Virginia Fiore.  
Scuoto la testa e mi trattengo dal darmi uno schiaffo da sola. Ho questa cattiva abitudine di distrarmi dai miei stessi pensieri. Ecco, lo sto facendo di nuovo.  
«Basta» mi lagno, lasciando fuoriuscire la parola dalle mie labbra.  
«Cosa?» mormora Michael, aggrottando la fronte. È rimasto fermo, lui, a fissarmi andare avanti e indietro. Mi chiedo se gli sia venuta la nausea, perché a me sì.  
«Parlavo tra me e me» borbotto, facendo un veloce gesto della mano per fargli intendere di lasciar perdere, di lasciarmi perdere.  
«Se è per via del bacio…» comincia a dire, ma lo interrompo, scuotendo la testa.  
«No, tranquillo, le mie labbra si sono semplicemente scontrate contro quelle di Michael Clifford, cosa vuoi che sia, la me adolescente non ha mai sognato una cosa del genere, no, no. Tantomeno ha scritto _fanfiction_ a riguardo, _fanfiction_ che probabilmente farebbero rabbrividire persino l’autrice delle _50 sfumature_. Tranquillo, davvero» blatero, sorridendo in maniera inquietante, decidendo finalmente di fermarmi in una mattonella. E l’unico modo per costringermi a stare ferma è dirmi che le altre mattonelle non esistono e un solo passo mi farebbe cadere nel vuoto. Anche se in questo momento farmi risucchiare dal nulla non sarebbe mica male.  
«Dovrei preoccuparmi?» riesce a dire Michael, con gli occhi leggermente sbarrati. Forse perché sembro una psicopatica. Forse.  
«Forse» rispondo decisa, per poi aggrottare la fronte.  
«Che ne dici di sederti un po’?» mi propone il ragazzo, indicandomi uno dei tanti sgabelli di fronte all’isola di marmo.  
Punto il mio sguardo per terra e le mattonelle sono di nuovo al loro posto. Niente buco nero. Peccato. Perciò annuisco e vado a sedermi sullo sgabello che mi ha indicato, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio e cadere.  
«Michael…» mormoro.  
«Sì?» mormora.  
«Hai dei capelli di merda.»  
Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi di merda mi fissa e poi spalanca la bocca oltraggiato. «Come osi dire una cosa del genere? Sai quanto impegno ci ho messo per evitare di diventare pelato?» si porta una mano al cuore e fa alcuni passi indietro.  
Facile spiegare il nostro rapporto: facciamo un passo avanti e dieci indietro.  
«Preferivo tornare nel mio corpo in un momento migliore» borbotto, portandomi le braccia a coprire la pancia gonfia e dolorante per colpa del ciclo mestruale.  
«Io ringrazio il cielo di essere tornato proprio in questo periodo del mese» dice invece Michael, accennando un sorriso soddisfatto.  
«I più fortunati sono sempre i più coglioni» sospiro e alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo, mandando un’occhiataccia a Dio. _Ah_ , mio caro, questa me la paghi.  
«Secondo te, perché siamo tornati nei nostri corpi?» mi domanda Michael, avvicinandosi nuovamente, fino a sedersi accanto a me. Questa volta la sua vicinanza mi soffoca, ma non faccio nulla, resto ferma e lo osservo. È strano, poterlo finalmente osservare coi miei occhi e non attraverso uno specchio.  
È che gli specchi spesso mentono. Ti mostrano troppi difetti e troppi pochi pregi.  
Invece guardare coi propri occhi qualcuno, o guardarsi con gli occhi di qualcun altro, cambia tutto. È più facile notare quella magnifica scintilla che brilla negli occhi durante un sorriso, è più facile notare il modo in cui le espressioni cambiano seguendo il flusso dei pensieri, è più facile rendersi conto della morbidezza della pelle, del profumo che si emana, delle sensazioni che si lasciano.  
E quindi mi è più facile notare Michael. I suoi capelli di merda, i suoi occhi, le sue labbra rosse e carnose. Mi è più facile notare le maglie sempre troppo larghe che indossa, e il modo in cui queste lo rendano esile. Mi è più facile notare la maniera in cui i pantaloni neri gli si fasciano alla perfezione sulle gambe. È più facile, è tutto più facile.  
«Non lo so» ammetto dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore, adesso meno consistente, ma più familiare.  
«Forse io sì» dice lui, lasciandomi da sola in cucina, lo stomaco in subbuglio per colpa del ciclo e la testa in subbuglio per colpa dei pensieri.  
Sapete quando credete che tutto sia più facile dopo aver vissuto una certa esperienza? Ecco, non è vero un cazzo, niente è mai facile.   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	21. XX. His Irish Accent

_Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Rimango seduta in cucina per qualche altro istante, poi mi rendo conto che sembro una cogliona e allora decido di salire al piano di sopra, fino alla momentanea camera di Sofia, sperando di trovarla là.  
Nonostante tutte le volte in cui Sofia mi abbia portato con sé a feste orribili, nonostante tutte le volte in cui abbia criticato il mio vestiario – troppo adolescenziale per i suoi gusti –, nonostante tutti gli insulti che ci siamo scambiate nei nostri momenti peggiori, lei è la mia migliore amica, l’unica persona a cui mi viene semplice dire tutto, la prima persona che mi appare nella mente appena ho bisogno di sfogarmi, o d’un po’ d’affetto, o semplicemente di condividere un letto, un bel gelato alla stracciatella e un film romantico da quattro soldi. È la mia anima gemella, la mia unica certezza, la mia _parabatai_.  
Sorrido dolcemente tra me e me, per poi convincermi a bussare alla sua porta. Mi apre subito e la sua sola vista mi rilassa, riporta i miei piedi per terra, fa tornare il mondo a ruotare normalmente. Mi ricorda che ogni cosa è risolvibile e che la soluzione è più facile da trovare in due.  
«Michael? Cosa c’è? Ginny sta bene?» chiede subito a raffica, senza fermarsi neanche un istante per respirare. Si affaccia sul corridoio e si guarda attorno, ed è subito pronta a scendere al piano di sotto per cercarmi.  
«Sof…» le dico per fermarla, «Sono io, Ginny, sono tornata nel mio corpo» mormoro.  
Lei aggrotta la fronte e fa qualche passo nella mia direzione, guardandomi con insicurezza. «Dammi la certezza che tu sia tu.»  
«Sei stata la mia prima lettrice su Wattpad, nonché l’unica che conosce quell’obbrobrio che è la mia prima _fanfiction_ , ovvero _His Irish Accent_ su Niall Horan» borbotto, in imbarazzo al solo ricordo di quella storia piena di cliché e frasi sgrammaticate, con protagonista l’ex biondo irlandese degli _One Direction_.  
«Okay, sei tu, entra» sbotta, facendomi cenno verso la sua stanza.  
Accenno un sorriso e mi faccio spazio tra le valige di Sofia e i suoi vestiti sparpagliati un po’ ovunque, insieme ai suoi trucchi buttati sull’unica scrivania della stanza. «Cos’è successo a questa povera stanza?» esclamo sconvolta. Sofia non è una persona ordinata, ma nemmeno una persona così disordinata. «Perché c’è un reggiseno attaccato al lampadario?»  
«Ho perso il mio rossetto nero di _Jeffree Star_ » esclama a sua volta, ma con tono disperato.  
«È nella mia valigia. Prima di partire lo hai lasciato a me, chiedendomi di non perderlo» incrocio le braccia al petto e alzo gli occhi al cielo, incrociando nuovamente con lo sguardo quel maledetto reggiseno di pizzo. «Ma quello è mio» borbotto.  
«Non è importante adesso. L’importante è che il mio rossetto sia sano e salvo!» mi dà un abbraccio veloce, che ricambio con una smorfia, e poi si mette a gambe incrociate per terra, cominciando a sistemare la sua valigia.  
«Michael mi ha baciato» le dico, sedendomi al suo fianco.  
La sua prima reazione è tranquilla, considerando che abbiamo sempre parlato di tutto e di più, ma la sua seconda reazione è… «Mi stai prendendo per il culo?».  
Mi tappo l’orecchio che ha subito il suo urlo acuto e poi mi alzo in piedi, allontanandomi da lei. «Cristo Santo, Sof, ho bisogno del mio udito» mi lagno.  
«Com’è stato baciare quelle labbra da pomp…»  
«Sofia!» urlo, interrompendola.  
«Ma vi siete baciati prima o dopo dello scambio di corpi?» domanda curiosa, girandosi nella mia direzione, le gambe ancora incrociate e le mani poggiate sul pavimento liscio e freddo.  
«Dopo» ammetto, facendo una smorfia al solo pensiero di baciare le mie labbra.  
«Perché l’hai baciato?»  
«Chi ti dice che io l’abbia baciato?» borbotto offesa, rimettendomi seduta di fronte a lei e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Ti ha baciato lui?» esclama, socchiudendo le labbra rosee.  
«Perché sei così sorpresa da questa notizia?» le do un buffetto sulla coscia e le lancio un’occhiataccia fulminante.  
«Perché sogni di baciare Michael Clifford dall’era dei dinosauri» mi risponde con ovvietà, facendomi sbuffare sonoramente. «Comunque…» mormora, «Com’è stato?»  
«Bello» le rispondo, facendo spallucce.  
«Solo bello?» inarca un sopracciglio e attende che io le dica la verità.  
«Okay, è stato bellissimo, le sue labbra sono morbidissime ed è un buon baciatore a differenza di…»  
«Luca» termina Sofia al posto mio, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «Come facesse a piacerti, tuttora non riesco a comprenderlo» ammette, scuotendo la testa in disappunto al pensiero del mio ex ragazzo dai capelli scuri, sempre acconciati con fin troppo gel e fin troppa cura.  
«Be’, dai, poi l’ho lasciato per Marco» cerco di giustificarmi, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore.  
«E Marco ti ha lasciato perché preferiva le zucchine.»  
Storco la bocca e «Non ricordarmelo» dico.  
«Devo dirti una cosa» mi risponde invece Sofia. E mi basta uno sguardo per capire che sia agitata. Le faccio un cenno per farle intendere che può dire ciò che ha da dire, mentre lo stomaco mi si chiude in una morsa d’ansia a causa dell’attesa e della curiosità. «Sono incinta.»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	22. XXI. Let's play Titanic

_Sabato 18 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
Osservo attentamente la valigia aperta ai miei piedi e sbuffo sonoramente, chiedendomi come sia riuscita, una settimana fa, a farci entrare tutte le mie cose, perché è umanamente impossibile. Neanche il miglior giocatore di _Tetris_ ci riuscirebbe.  
Mi impongo di evitare di sbuffare altre volte e spremo le meningi cercando di trovare un modo efficace per fare entrare tutto, concentrandomi più che posso e socchiudendo gli occhi in pensiero.  
E, insomma, faccio una ricerca su _Google_.  
La prima cosa che mi consiglia il sito di ricerca è: _come preparare la valigia per il parto_. No, grazie, ne ho già abbastanza di gravidanze, bambini, situazioni che sfuggono di mano.  
Le altre cose che mi consiglia sono, invece, proprio ciò che fa al caso mio: c _ome fare la valigia perfetta: 10 consigli per farci stare tutto!_ , _10 trucchi del maggiordomo per preparare la valigia_ , _3 modi per fare la valigia_.  
«Che stai facendo?» mi chiede una voce maschile alle mie spalle.  
Sussulto e mi giro, incontrando lo sguardo verde primavera di Michael. «Sto facendo la valigia» dico con nonchalance, per poi fare una smorfia. «Cioè, sto cercando di fare la valigia» mi correggo.  
«E perché?» chiede confuso.  
«Come perché? Non riesco a farci entrare le cose, è impossibile» borbotto con non poco fastidio, lanciando un’occhiataccia alla valigia piena e al mucchietto di vestiti buttati al suo fianco.  
«No, perché stai facendo la valigia?»  
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e « _Ah_ » dico. «Be’, devi sapere che Sofia è… ha…» mormoro, incespicando sulle mie stesse parole.  
«Sta bene?» domanda preoccupato, facendo un passo nella mia direzione.  
«Spero di sì» mi gratto la nuca e mi alzo in piedi, riponendo il cellulare nella tasca posteriore dei jeans scuri che sto indossando.  
«Che le succede?» prova a chiedere ancora, aggrottando la fronte.  
«È incinta» dico tutto d’un fiato, per poi maledirmi per la mia lingua lunga.  
«Cosa? Come?»  
«La pannocchia di lui è entrata nel fiorellino di lei» spiego con voce delicata, per paura di uccidere la sua innocenza.  
«Ginny…»  
«Che c’è?»  
«Non intendevo in quel senso.»  
« _Ah_.»  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli, quasi esasperato, e poi incrocia nuovamente il mio sguardo. «Ci rivedremo mai?»  
Sto in silenzio per qualche secondo e lo fisso con attenzione. «Michael, hai davvero dei capelli di merda, sembra tu abbia un fienile in testa.»  
«Ho completato _Undici Gradi_ , comunque» cambia argomento, ancora più esasperato rispetto a poco fa.  
«Vedi, se tu e Crystal fosse stati ancora una coppia, tu saresti stato il fienile, e lei la psicopatica. E, come ben sai, qualsiasi fienile che si rispetti ha una psicopatica al suo interno» blatero invece io, ingoiando il groppo che sento in gola. È che non mi piace salutare la gente, è che non mi piace dire addio.  
«Suppongo che la tua fervida immaginazione sia il motivo principale per cui scrivi così bene.»  
Le gote mi si surriscaldano e porgo il viso verso il pavimento, cercando di coprirmelo coi capelli rossicci, perfettamente abbinati al mio imbarazzo. «Grazie» mormoro, con voce sottile, ma acuta.  
«Allora, quando partite?»  
«Lunedì mattina presto» torno con lo sguardo sulla valigia e la disperazione si impossessa di me.  
Michael mi si avvicina, e i suoi passi rimbombano per la stanza, e «Hai bisogno di aiuto?» mi chiede.  
«Sarebbe gradito» accenno un sorriso nella sua direzione e rimetto per terra tutto ciò che ho portato con me in questo viaggio.  
«Perché hai il portachiavi di un _iceberg_ attaccato all’interno della valigia?» domanda incuriosito, sfiorando con le dita callose, di anni passati a suonare la chitarra, il mio vecchio portachiavi.  
« _Let’s play Titanic. You be the iceberg and I’ll go down_ » cito una delle battute da rimorchio che Michael disse durante un’intervista e poi torno ad imbarazzarmi dalla testa ai piedi, in un ammasso di rossore e capelli tinti di rosso.  
«Ti prego, evita di riportarmi alla mente certi momenti della mia vita» si tappa le orecchie e scuote la testa, mentre le guance gli si colorano leggermente di rosso, abbinandosi a me.  
«Ricordo che quando trovai questo portachiavi su internet, me ne innamorai, e lo comprai subito. Ogni singola cosa mi ricordava te e gli altri ragazzi» ammetto, accennando un sorriso in ricordo del giorno in cui il portachiavi arrivò a casa e mia madre mi prese per pazza a causa del mio sorriso da ebete stampato sul viso rotondo.  
«Ginny, mi…»  
«Tranquillo» lo interrompo subito, incrociando ancora una volta i suoi occhi serafici.  
Occhi che si fanno sempre più vicini; occhi che si chiudono; e poi i miei occhi che si chiudono. Pochi centimetri e…  
«Ginny, mi è venuta in mente una battuta geniale!» urla Sofia, facendo sussultare me e Michael contemporaneamente. « _Oh_ » mormora lei senza alcun tipo di imbarazzo, anzi, cercando di trattenere una risata divertita.  
Mi schiarisco la voce e «Che battuta?» le chiedo annoiata.  
«L’appendice è come alcune persone. Sii come i dottori. Elimina l’appendice» esclama tutta contenta, scoppiando a ridere da sola come una cogliona, quale è.  
«Vorrei scusarla dicendo che è la gravidanza, ma, _ahimè_ , è sempre così» sussurro a Michael, riuscendo comunque a farmi sentire dalla mia migliore amica, che scoppia in un pianto disperato. Mi alzo di scatto e le vado incontro, stringendola al mio petto. «Andrà tutto bene» le sussurro all’orecchio, continuando a tenerla stretta.  
«Che succede?» chiede Calum, raggiungendoci dal piano di sotto, dopo aver probabilmente sentito i singhiozzi della mia migliore amica.  
«È incinta» spiega Michael al suo compagno di band, nonché più grande amico.  
«Non sono il padre, vero?» domanda il finto cinese con preoccupazione.  
«No, sono certa non sia tu» risponde Sofia, dopo essersi ripresa dalla crisi di pianto.  
«Siete andati a letto insieme?» esclamo sconvolta, guardando prima Sofia, con le lacrime secche sulle guance, e poi Calum, con gli occhi scuri che non vogliono incontrare i miei.  
«Perché, tu e Michael no?» Calum si gratta la nuca, lasciandomi basita.  
«Certo che no» faccio una smorfia e scuoto la testa con convinzione.  
«Ma quindi chi è il padre?» prende la parola Michael.  
«Tu sapevi fossero andati a letto insieme?» chiedo al ragazzo dai capelli di merda al mio fianco.  
«Pensavo lo sapessi anche tu» ammette, facendo spallucce.  
«Effettivamente, chi è il padre?» Calum incrocia lo sguardo di Sofia, che si mordicchia il labbro inferiore.  
«Una persona che non sa come evitare di far bucare i preservativi, a quanto pare» risponde lei.  
«Sofia, ti prego, dimmi che non sia la persona che penso sia» mi porto le mani tra i capelli e li tiro all’indietro, trattenendomi dallo scoppiare a piangere.  
«È successo per sbaglio, Ginny, per favore, perdonami» mormora lei, con labbro inferiore tremolante e altre lacrime agli occhi.  
«Di chi sta parlando?» chiede Michael, stringendomi la mano per darmi un po’ di forza.  
«Mio fratello.»  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	23. XXII. Spaces

_Lunedì 20 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Chissà dove nel mondo_

  
Osservo attentamente la città sotto di noi, evitando di farmi divorare dall’ansia e dalla paura, giocherellando con le dita e ingoiando di tanto in tanto quel poco di saliva che la mia bocca asciutta riesce a produrre, non riuscendo, però, a ingoiare e a lasciare andare il groppo che mi ritrovo in gola, così costante che se una mattina mi ci svegliassi senza, mi sentirei persa.  
Sento lo sguardo di Sofia addosso, ma non riesco a incrociare i suoi occhi costantemente in concorrenza col mare ghiacciato. Non ci riesco perché sono delusa, e mi sento tradita.  
«Ginny, per favore» sussurra, cercando di non farsi sentire dal resto dei passeggeri sul nostro volo di ritorno. Stiamo tornando in Italia e non so esattamente come sentirmi. Perché gli affari in sospeso sono i peggiori affari.  
«Non ho voglia di parlare» borbotto, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sul mondo sotto di noi, leggermente ricoperto da nuvole che creano delle piccole, o grandi, ombre sulla terra e sul mare.  
«Starai in silenzio per tutta la durata del volo?» mi chiede con tono sorpreso.  
Le rispondo con un cenno e poi collego gli auricolari al mio cellulare, infilandoli alle orecchie e facendo partire la musica al massimo, perdendomi tra le note di _Spaces_ degli _One Direction_. È probabilmente passata una vita dall’ultima volta che ho ascoltato questa canzone e adesso mi rendo conto del perché l’ho sempre saltata, del perché l’ho sempre evitata come una situazione pericolosa, come una malattia mortale.  
 

_Spaces between us keep getting deeper_  
_It’s harder to reach ya even though I try_  
_Spaces between us hold all our secrets_  
_Leaving us speechless and I don’t know why._  
_(Spaces – One Direction)_

   
Mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore, mentre nella mia testa appaiono i visi di mio padre, mia madre, mio fratello, Sofia, e persino quello di Michael. Un subbuglio di emozioni contrastanti mi colpisce dritto allo stomaco, facendomi mancare il respiro, facendomi piegare in due, facendomi portare le braccia strette allo stomaco e tremare da capo a piedi.  
«Ginny? Ginny, tutto bene?» chiede la voce di Sofia allarmata, ma è lontana, tutto è lontano. Il viso di mio padre lo è, che sparisce lentamente, ogni giorno una sfumatura in meno, ogni giorno una voce più flebile. Come se stesse per morire, una seconda volta. Come se lo stessi per perdere, una seconda volta.  
 

_Who’s gonna be the first to say goodbye?_  
_(Spaces – One Direction)_

   
   
 

_Martedì 21 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Singapore,_  
_Singapore_

   
Apro gli occhi, ma una luce bianca e accecante me li fa richiudere nell’esatto istante, costringendomi a storcere la bocca e portare una mano sul viso. Mano che sento diversa. Mano che sento pesante. Mano che non sembra mia.  
«È sveglia!» esclama una voce che riconosco essere la mia.  
Okay, cosa diamine sta succedendo? Sono in un sogno? In un incubo? In qualunque caso, sarei davvero grata a chiunque o a qualunque cosa se mi facesse risvegliare.  
«Che… che succede?» mormoro con voce roca e profonda. Sempre detto che ci sono momenti in cui la mia voce sembra quella di un fumatore dopo un concerto degli _Iron Maiden_.  
«Virginia…» sussurra una voce al mio orecchio, cui respiro mi stuzzica il collo, provocandomi un accenno di solletico e un brivido per tutta la colonna vertebrale.  
Ma quando apro gli occhi mi ritrovo di fronte il viso di Calum Hood, e non posso trattenere un’altra smorfia delusa. « _Ah_ , sei tu» borbotto, cercando di schiarirmi la voce.  
«Scusami. La prossima volta invito al tuo capezzale Brooklyn Beckham» risponde offeso, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo, mossa che si rivela poco intelligente, poiché mi provoca un lancinante mal di testa.  
«Sarebbe molto gradito. Anche perché è quasi maggiorenne» accenno un sorrisetto soddisfatto, notando Calum che invece il capo lo scuote in disappunto. Mi allontano leggermente, per paura che col suo naso immenso mi stacchi la testa.  
«Ginny!» esclama Sofia, per poi ricevere un buffetto sulla nuca da parte di Calum. « _Oops_ » mormora, massaggiandosi il punto dolorante, tenendo su un’espressione colpevole. «Come stai?» mi chiede, facendo spostare Calum per potersi sedere sul lettino su cui mi ritrovo sdraiata.  
«Non molto bene. Cos’è successo? Cosa ci faccio su un lettino molto scomodo d’ospedale?» provo a mettermi a sedere, ma Sofia mi blocca sul posto.  
«Hai avuto un attacco di panico sull’aereo e poi sei svenuta» inizia a spiegare, mentre un cipiglio preoccupato le si forma sulla fronte. «Sull’aereo c’era fortunatamente un dottore, ma quando ti sei svegliata non ricordavi nulla, e quindi appena atterrati all’aeroporto di Singapore, sei stata portata d’urgenza all’ospedale.»  
Assottiglio gli occhi, cercando di ricordare gli avvenimenti di cui Sofia mi parla, ma ricordo poco o nulla. La mia mente è piena di immagini confuse e opache, colori mischiati tra loro, visi mischiati tra loro. «Non ricordo nulla.»  
«È normale. Ma i dottori dicono che presto ricorderai tutto» mi rassicura, carezzandomi leggermente le mani.  
Abbasso lo sguardo sulle nostre mani che si scontrano e… _oh_ , cazzo, non di nuovo. «Sono nel corpo di Michael, non è così?» mi lagno, mettendo su un broncio offeso.  
«Be’, sì, non ricordi?» aggrotta la fronte, confusa.  
«L’ultima cosa che ricordo siamo noi due che parliamo di baci ed ex nella tua stanza a casa di Michael e Calum» faccio spallucce e mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore. «Cos’è successo dopo?»  
«Sarebbe meglio non lo sapessi adesso» mormora una voce che riconosco essere la mia. Michael.  
«Perché?» mi metto a sedere e incrocio le braccia al petto, sconvolgendomi di fronte la bruttezza di ciò che i medici mi hanno messo addosso.  
«Be’…» fa per dire Sofia, ma Calum la interrompe scuotendo la testa.  
«Riposati, per adesso. Domattina, se ancora non ricorderai nulla, ti racconteremo tutto» mi fa sapere il ragazzo dai capelli e dagli occhi scuri come la pece.  
«Posso sapere solo una cosa?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Perché avete permesso ai medici di mettermi addosso questo… _coso_?»   
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	24. XXIII. Everyone makes mistakes

_Mercoledì 23 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Singapore,_  
_Singapore_

  
Sofia ringrazia per la millesima volta il dottore e l’infermiera che si sono presi cura di me, prima di puntare lo sguardo sulla mia figura sdraiata e farmi cenno di seguirla. Scendo velocemente dal lettino scomodo che mi ha fatto dannare per un’intera notte e rischio di cadere a causa di un leggero giramento di testa che mi attanaglia da ieri. Calum si posiziona subito al mio fianco, reggendomi da un gomito e accennando un sorriso gentile nella mia direzione.  
«Posso farcela da sola» sbotto, forse con fin troppa acidità nella voce.  
Il ragazzo annuisce e si distanzia ancora una volta, sospirando leggermente. «Se hai della rabbia repressa, evita di buttarla addosso a me» mormora, senza però usare un tono accusatorio. Suppongo sia più un consiglio.  
«Scusa» mi mordicchio il labbro inferiore e mi stringo nel giubbotto di pelle che mi ha prestato lo stesso Calum.  
«Vuoi parlarmene?»  
«Stanotte ho fatto un sogno un po’ strano» gli confido, rallentando il passo per evitare che Sofia e Michael – al momento nel mio corpo – ci riescano a sentire.  
«Cos’hai sognato?» mi chiede curioso.  
«Ho sognato che Sofia fosse rimasta incinta e che mio fratello fosse il padre» ammetto, ridacchiando. «Lo so, è assurdo» aggiungo subito dopo. Ma la sua espressione non sembra essere d’accordo, difatti Calum, alla mia risata, mica si aggiunge. «È assurdo, vero?» chiedo in maniera cauta, trattenendo il respiro.  
«Non sono sicuro stia a me dirti la verità» storce la bocca, insicuro, e con un solo gesto mi dà la conferma che il mio sogno non sia stato un vero e proprio sogno, bensì un ricordo tornatomi alla mente.  
«C’è qualcos’altro che avrei dovuto ricordare?»   
«Ricordi quando tu e Michael siete tornati nuovamente l’una nel corpo dell’altro?»  
«Ricordo, ma non ho idea del perché sia successo» faccio spallucce e incrocio gli occhi scuri di Calum, occhi di cui ti puoi fidare, occhi in cui ti puoi tuffare con la certezza che non ti accadrà nulla di brutto.  
«Non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi. Michael ha un’idea, ma non vuole parlarne con nessuno» borbotta infastidito, lanciando un’occhiataccia alla mia schiena, e quindi a Michael.  
«Be’, spero abbia intenzione di condividere con me i suoi pensieri o giuro che faccio abbronzare così tanto questo corpo pallido in cui mi trovo che sarà difficile distinguerlo dalla notte più profonda» assottiglio lo sguardo e incrocio le braccia al petto, risoluta, con la certezza, inoltre, che Michael ami la sua pelle lattea.  
«Le tue minacce sono strane, ma terrificanti» ammette Calum, distanziandosi di qualche centimetro da me con sguardo inquieto.  
«Non capisco perché nessuno ti abbia mai dato importanza» rifletto.  
«In che senso?»  
«Quando ascoltavo la vostra band, tutti amavano Luke, Michael, addirittura Ashton. E sì, mi è dura pensare che ci fossero persone che volessero Ashton e il suo corpo costantemente sudato e il suo amore sfrenato per Verona. Ma tu eri sempre nello sfondo. Tanto, ma non abbastanza. Invece sei abbastanza, pure più di abbastanza» gli spiego, gesticolando con le mani per farmi capire meglio.  
«Credo che quello svenimento ti abbia fatto davvero male» dice Calum ridacchiando, ma mi è facile notare gli occhi leggermente lucidi e il sorriso sinceramente gratificato.  
«Volete qualcosa da mangiare?» ci chiedono all’unisono Sofia e Michael, interrompendo me e Calum.  
«Siamo a Singapore, una città-Stato formata da 63 isole e un mix di razze, culture e religioni, e il vostro primo pensiero è mangiare?» inarco le sopracciglia, ma i miei occhi incontrano un ristorante cinese dall’altra parte della strada e allora al diavolo il tour di Singapore, si mangia.  
«Ha visto il ristorante cinese, non è così?» domanda Michael a Sofia, che annuisce, osservandomi con sconforto, mentre mi trattengo dal passare la strada senza neanche aspettare il semaforo rosso. «E ristorante cinese sia.»  
   
   
   
Mi siedo sul letto spazioso accanto a Sofia, occupandone una buona parte col mio corpo da ragazzo alto, ma decisamente poco muscoloso.  
«Che fai?» le chiedo, trattenendomi dallo sbadigliare per la millesima volta. Oggi siamo andati avanti e indietro per Singapore, visitando la città e godendoci questi piccoli momenti insieme, pieni di libertà e senza un obiettivo nella testa. Per un solo giorno.  
«Sto decidendo se regalare o meno a mio padre questo cofanetto a forma di libro, perché in camera mia starebbe benissimo» ammette, storcendo la bocca e assottigliando gli occhi glaciali, in pensiero.  
«Perché non ne hai presi due, se ti piaceva così tanto?» le domando confusa.  
«Ne ho presi due, di due colori diversi, e mi piacciono entrambi» sbuffa sonoramente e prende anche l’altro cofanetto, mostrandomelo con un sorriso stampato sul viso.  
«Il rosso lo tieni tu, il blu lo regali a tuo padre» le consiglio.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché il rosso si abbina molto di più alla tua stanza, invece il blu starebbe molto meglio nello studio di tuo padre. E poi tu preferisci il rosso al blu.»  
« _Umh_ , hai ragione» annuisce tra sé e sé e ripone entrambi i cofanetti in una busta, per poi buttarli nella valigia aperta che si trova ai piedi del suo letto a una piazza.  
«Come stai?»  
«Non dovrei essere io a porti questa domanda?»  
«Non ne sono poi così sicura» faccio spallucce e mi stringo nella felpa extralarge che Michael ha avuto l’accuratezza di portare con sé da Sydney.  
«Non so cosa fare. In questo momento vorrei semplicemente bere tanto di quell’alcol fino a dimenticare tutti gli sbagli che ho commesso nella mia vita» si stringe nelle spalle e porta le gambe al petto, poggiando il mento sulle ginocchia.  
«Tutti sbagliamo, Sof» le do una leggera spinta, cercando di tirarle su il morale.  
«Tanto da aspettare un bambino cui sangue è per metà uguale a quello del fratello della propria migliore amica?»  
«Okay, forse questo è stato un grosso sbaglio e sarà dura perdonarti, ma tu devi farlo, devi perdonarti, accettare il fatto che ognuno faccia cazzate che poi si rivelino essere gli errori più grandi della propria vita» le do una carezza veloce e poi riprendo a parlare. «Ma puoi superare anche questa. L’importante è che tu faccia ciò che ritieni più giusto.»  
«Accetteresti qualsiasi mia decisione?»  
«Sosterrei qualsiasi tua decisione» le faccio un cenno tranquillo, senza scompormi neanche per un istante, poiché Sofia mi ha sempre sostenuto, al mio meglio e al mio peggio. È stata lei la mia prima lettrice, è stata lei la persona che ha fatto leggere a suo padre le mie storie su Wattpad, è stata lei che mi ha aiutato a divenire quel che sono, e sono certa che sarà sempre così, che ci sarà sempre lei. Adesso è il momento di ricambiare, nonostante la rabbia, nonostante la frustrazione.  
«Vorrei abortire.»  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	25. XXIV. What the hell

_Giovedì 24 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Singapore,_  
_Singapore_

  
Quando credete che la vostra vita vada male, ricordate sempre che lì fuori c’è qualcuno che vive in un disastro. Tipo me.  
Me che sono nel corpo della persona che più ho odiato e detestato nella mia vita, me che ho dei capelli biondi che fanno schifo persino agli uccelli – seriamente, nessun uccello si sognerebbe mai di farci un nido sopra, nonostante l’aspetto possa ingannare -, me che ho una migliore amica psicopatica incinta di mio fratello che ha deciso di abortire, me che… okay, avete capito il punto.  
Sospiro rassegnata, continuando la mia corsa verso il _gate_ , nonostante il ritardo pazzesco. È tutta colpa di Sofia e della sua voglia mattutina di pizza all’ananas. Che poi, potrei giustificarle la voglia di pizza, perché io ho voglia di pizza ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ma all’ananas? Seriamente? Ingiustificabile, ed è tutta colpa di Michael, che gliel’ha fatta assaggiare. Quell’obbrobrio non dovrebbe neanche essere chiamato pizza. È la sventura dell’umanità. Lo schifo su terra. E okay, suppongo abbiate colto il punto anche questa volta.  
Calum, di fronte a me, sbanda e va a finire per terra, mentre la sua valigia a mano, già distrutta dagli anni, si apre completamente, vomitando allegramente i vestiti del ragazzo, oltre a delle creme e maschere per il corpo e per i capelli. Non avrei mai immaginato che Calum curasse così tanto la sua pelle. Ma effettivamente al tatto è molto liscia e soffice. Comunque, anziché aiutarlo, come sarebbe giusto fare da parte mia, mi inginocchio di fronte la sua valigia distrutta e prendo più velocemente possibile alcune creme, ficcandole nel mio zaino, già pieno di cianfrusaglie.  
« _Ehi_!» urla Calum, offeso dal mio comportamento, per poi alzarsi grazie all’aiuto di Sofia – mentre Michael, poco distante, ride come se non ci fosse un domani – e riprendere i suoi vestiti, ficcarli nella piccola valigia e metterla sottobraccio.  
«Be’, è un metodo innovativo per portare la valigia. Sono certa che tra qualche giorno su _Vogue_ verrà annunciata questa nuova moda» mormoro pensierosa, e Michael, che si era tranquillizzato, riprende a ridere in maniera rumorosa, facendo girare nella nostra direzione tutte le persone presenti.  
Arriviamo, sani e salvi, al nostro aereo e appena saliamo, la prima cosa che mi viene da chiedere all’hostess è un bicchiere di vodka, che non mi viene concesso. E pensare che poche settimane fa odiavo bere, mentre adesso berrei tutto l’alcol presente in un supermercato senza battere ciglio.  
«Oddio, no» borbotta Michael, sbuffando leggermente, per poi sedersi accanto a me, e un lamento disperato rilascia le mie labbra appena capisco quel che sta succedendo.  
Come dicevo: quando credete che la vostra vita vada male, ricordate sempre che lì fuori c’è qualcuno che vive in un disastro.  
Anche se, ammetto, per molta gente ritrovarsi nel posto accanto a Michael Clifford sarebbe una benedizione di Dio. Ricordo che avevo un’amica, quando ero ancora fan dei _5 Seconds Of Summer_ , di nome Tatia, che venerava Michael in una maniera allucinante. E ricordo anche che, proprio per questo motivo, io odiavo lei in una maniera allucinante. Perché Michael era mio e tutti dovevano tenere le loro manine giù dal mio bambino.  
Be’, grazie al cielo ho superato il mio periodo disagiato.  
Ma che nessuno osi toccarmi Herman Tømmeraas, attore di _Skam_ , o finisce seriamente male.  
Sospiro e poi punto il mio sguardo su Michael, incrociando i _miei_ occhi verdastri. «Perché state venendo anche voi?» gli chiedo, rilasciando finalmente la domanda che assilla la mia mente da ieri.  
«Perché, prima di tutto, sarebbe stato strano che tu e Sofia partiste da sole, poiché la stampa avrebbe inventato troppe storie che preferirei evitare. E, secondo, io e Calum volevamo starvi vicine. Deve essere un periodo duro per entrambe» ammette, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
«Lo è, ma più per Sofia che per me» faccio spallucce e cerco con lo sguardo i capelli biondi della mia migliore amica, per poi trovarli qualche posto più avanti.  
«Be’, è pur sempre incinta di tuo fratello» dice, cercando i miei occhi, senza trovarli, perché ho lo sguardo ancora concentrato sulla mia migliore amica, cui testa si muove convulsamente, segno che è presa dalla conversazione che sta avendo. Al suo fianco noto dei capelli scuri, tendenti al nero, e capisco che stia parlando con Calum. Be’, almeno lei è in buona compagnia.  
«Non ricordarmi questa cosa, per favore» faccio una smorfia e torno a concentrare la mia attenzione su Michael al mio fianco, evitando di puntare lo sguardo su tutti i difetti del mio corpo.  
«Perché non vuoi che tuo fratello e Sofia stiano insieme?» chiede confuso.  
«Io e mio fratello non parliamo molto, è dalla morte di mio padre che ho chiuso i rapporti con quasi tutti i miei parenti. E se questi rapporti sono attivi, ad esempio come quello con mia madre o con mio fratello, sono molto freddi, distaccati. Quindi non mi piace pensare alla mia migliore amica con mio fratello, soprattutto perché il loro è sempre stato un rapporto di mero piacere.»  
«Quindi non vogliono stare insieme o qualcosa del genere?»  
«Affatto. I loro discorsi sono incentrati unicamente su nuove posizioni per fare sesso e nuovi giocattoli da provare» rabbrividisco e mi trattengo dal fare un’altra smorfia.  
« _Oh_ » riesce a dire Michael, aggrottando la fronte.  
«Però avevano smesso, quando ho chiesto ad entrambi, per il mio bene e per il loro, di finirla con quel rapporto quasi malsano. E non malsano perché facevano sesso, ma malsano perché entrambi ne erano ossessionati. Non parlavano d’altro, non facevano altro. Ed evitavano relazioni per il semplice motivo che pensavano non avrebbero mai trovato nessun altro con cui divertirsi così tanto. Ma, allo stesso tempo, evitavano di trovare qualcuno con cui avere un rapporto diverso, ed evitavano anche di unirsi sotto altri aspetti, evitavano di conoscersi in altri sensi» prendo un respiro profondo, prima di proseguire, perché il rapporto dei due è più complicato da spiegare che non da mettere in atto. «Sofia ha sempre sognato l’amore e ha sempre sognato qualcuno con cui condividere la propria vita. Non parlo dell’amore vero e proprio, non parlo del per sempre, parlo di semplici relazioni basate su fiducia e affetto reciproci. E così mio fratello» dico a Michael, notando la sua espressione sempre più confusa. «Mi segui?» gli chiedo.  
«Più o meno» ammette.  
«Entrambi volevano l’amore, ma alla fine si sono imbattuti nella passione. E da normale amicizia con benefici, sono passati ad ossessiva amicizia con benefici» storco la bocca e guardo Michael.  
«Ma poi hanno smesso, giusto?»  
«Sì, hanno smesso. Ma adesso Sofia è incinta e tutto è troppo complicato» borbotto.  
«Be’, non sembra così complicato. Saranno ricascati nella passione» prova a dire Michael, e scuoto la testa, interrompendolo.  
«Sicuramente, ma non è per quello che è complicato.»  
«E allora per cosa?»  
«Mio fratello è sposato.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	26. XXV. I'm pregnant

_Venerdì 25 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Milano, Lombardia,_  
_Italia_

  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo alla vista della moglie di mio fratello, coi suoi capelli scuri e il suo viso sempre acceso da un sorriso ipocrita, ma, nonostante il mio istinto mi consigli di scappare a gambe levate, mi avvicino alla sua figura, evitando, però, di ricambiare il sorriso.  
«C’è Francesco?» le chiede Michael, nel mio corpo, appena gli è abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire.  
Erika – questo è il suo nome – annuisce, il sorriso onnipresente sul viso, ma non dice né fa null’altro, fino a che non le facciamo segno di farci strada in casa sua, casa in cui non ho mai messo piede, per paura di essere risucchiata dalla falsità.  
Mentre camminiamo nel lungo corridoio posto all’entrata, inciampo su un giocattolo di plastica rumoroso, ma non ci faccio molto caso, perciò proseguo, la faccia di una persona pronta a suicidarsi.  
Camminiamo tranquilli fino a che non mi scontro contro un essere umano. Un bambino, per la precisione. E accenno un sorriso in direzione dell’esserino che a malapena si tiene in piedi e che morde allegramente il suo ciuccio.  
Poi proseguo.  
Poi mi fermo sui miei passi.  
Un bambino?!  
Mi giro, sperando di aver visto male, ma il bambino è ancora lì, con tanto di pannolino immenso e tutina gialla.  
« _Oh_ , Arturo, che stai facendo? Vieni qui!» urla la voce di Erika, facendomi sussultare.  
«Arturo?» sussurro sottovoce, inarcando un sopracciglio. Il bambino ride, ma se io avessi un nome del genere piangerei fino a terminare tutta l’acqua presente nel mio corpo.  
«Kekko non ti ha detto nulla?» chiede Erika incuriosita, puntando lo sguardo nei miei occhi verdastri, che dentro nascondono l’anima di Michael, prendendo poi in braccio il bambino, che si accoccola al suo petto. Rettifico: se io avessi un nome del genere e una madre del genere, piangerei fino a terminare tutta l’acqua presente nel mio corpo.  
«Kekko?» storco le labbra e aggrotto la fronte, confusa, nonostante dovrei starmi zitta perché la conversazione la dovrebbe portare avanti Michael, non io.  
«Francesco» mi fa sapere Erika, credendo che, essendo una persona estranea alla famiglia, non capisca di chi stia parlando.  
«Chi è che gli ha propinato un soprannome così orrendo?» Michael ridacchia leggermente, ma poi si zittisce quando nota il sorriso falso di Erika sparire dal suo viso.  
«Io» risponde atona.  
« _Oh_ » mormora, dondolando sui suoi – _miei_ – piedi.  
«Virginia!» sento dire alle mie spalle e non ho bisogno di girarmi, perché la voce di mio fratello, nel bene e nel male, la riconoscerei ovunque. Michael invece si gira, e così sono costretta a farlo anche io.  
«Ehi» faccio un cenno di saluto all’ormai uomo che mi trovo di fronte, in segno di educazione, prima di girarmi nuovamente per osservare il bambino.  
«È tuo figlio?» chiede Michael curioso, leggendomi nel pensiero e ponendo la domanda che io non posso permettermi di porre.  
«Lo abbiamo adottato» spiega, dirigendosi verso il salotto, facendoci segno di seguirlo.  
«Come mai?»  
Francesco si siede su uno dei due divani presenti nella stanza e noi ci sediamo sull’altro, entrambi con una gamba accavallata sull’altra e le mani incrociate poggiate sulle gambe, in una posizione che dovrebbe essere elegante ed educata, ma che ci fa apparire come gli auricolari lasciati in tasca troppo a lungo, tutti ingarbugliati e confusi. Ma va be’.  
«Erika non può avere figli» ci fa sapere con voce tranquilla, una voce che non ho mai sentito uscire dalle sue labbra, così gentile, così calma, come se non volesse far male, come una piuma che si posa per terra senza far rumore. E capisco il perché del suo tono quando Erika gli si siede accanto, il bambino ancora accoccolato al suo petto. Non vuole farle del male, e non vuole fare del male al bambino. E questa tenerezza con me non l’hai mai usata.  
«Devo parlarti di una cosa importante, comunque» dice Michael finalmente.  
Francesco è cambiato, ma allora, proprio perché è cambiato, proprio perché tiene alla sua nuova famiglia, proprio perché tiene ad Erika, perché è ricaduto nella passione con Sofia?  
«Dimmi pure.»  
«Che ne dici di andare a fare una passeggiata?» propone Michael. «Solo noi» aggiunge subito dopo.  
«Va bene» annuisce e lascia un bacio sulla fronte di Erika e del bambino, per poi apprestarsi ad uscire di casa. Lo seguo, non riuscendo però a non lanciare un’ultima occhiata alla donna, adesso stanca, adesso senza maschere, seduta sul divano, e al bambino, piagnucolante, accoccolato su di lei. E non so se sia lui più bisognoso di lei o lei più bisognosa di lui. E capisco che le cose non vanno così bene come vogliono far credere, capisco che i segreti stanno risucchiando le loro anime, capisco che neanche qui l’amore basterà.  
Prendo una boccata d’aria fresca, guardandomi intorno nella cupa e grigia Milano, la mia città, e poi porto le mani nelle tasche della felpa nera che sto indossando, tenendomi poco distante da Michael e mio fratello che camminano spalla contro spalla, abbastanza vicina da poter sentire, abbastanza lontana da non sembrare una pettegola psicopatica.  
«Non è con me che dovresti parlare, ma con lei» dice Michael, come da copione, indicando con un dito Sofia, al fianco di Calum.  
Mi avvicino leggermente e noto Francesco con gli occhi sgranati dalla sorpresa. «Perché?»  
«Sono incinta» gli fa sapere Sofia, appena sono abbastanza vicini. «E vorrei abortire.»  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	27. XXVI. It's all over

_Venerdì 25 Febbraio 2017,_  
_Milano, Lombardia,_  
_Italia_

  
Non è mai facile capire le persone, perché sono tutti involucri di pelle in costante evoluzione, in un salita che porta al nulla; perché la vita, effettivamente, cos’è? A cosa porta? Abbiamo questi attimi di felicità, riceviamo questo dono, ma a che scopo? Ma perché?  
Il perché non lo so e poco m’importa saperlo, fino a che posso ammirare spettacoli come le aurore boreali e australi, le stelle, la luna e la strana luminescenza dei pianeti quando visibili dalla terra. Fino a che posso ridere in una notte bianca a San Pietroburgo, fino a che posso ballare in una viuzza di Barcellona, fino a che posso gustare un gelato artigianale in Sicilia.  
Cosa m’importa, se non conosco lo scopo della mia vita, quando posso comunque apprezzarne le piccole cose?  
Ma comunque, non è così facile. Apprezzare la vita, intendo. Non è mica una passeggiata. Ci vorrebbe un sorriso ogni giorno, un abbraccio, un bacio, un messaggio simpatico, un libro, una canzone. Ci vorrebbero tante cose, in realtà. Ma uno ci prova sempre.  
Riporto la mia mente alla stradina nascosta di Milano in cui ci troviamo e osservo il viso sconvolto di mio fratello, la barbetta castana in contrasto con la pelle chiara, gli occhi verdastri – un po’ più scuri dei miei, perché lui ne prende dalla mamma – così tanto aperti che appaiono come due fari nella notte. Lo osservo un po’, prima di schiarirmi leggermente la gola, per far segno a Michael di riprendere in mano la situazione. Tanto abbiamo pensato ad ogni reazione possibile e abbiamo deciso cosa fare in base ad ognuna di esse.  
«Francesco…» dice lo stesso Michael, avvicinandosi a mio fratello.  
«Potete lasciarci per un attimo da soli?» mormora invece lui. Io, Michael e Calum annuiamo e ci distanziamo un po’ dai due.  
«Perché abbiamo dovuto farglielo sapere?» borbotta Calum.  
«Perché è il padre e, nonostante il corpo sia di Sofia e la scelta sia sua, è giusto che lui lo sappia» rispondo, incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandomi sul muro di un palazzo.  
«Capisco tu sia nel mio corpo, ma quella è la mia felpa, quindi potresti gentilmente evitare di sporcarmela?» mi chiede Michael, prendendomi per un braccio e facendomi spostare dal muro.  
«Sei un rompicoglioni, te lo hanno mai detto?» sbuffo annoiata e poi controllo l’orario. Dobbiamo pranzare, dopodiché dobbiamo andare in libreria per la presentazione del mio nuovo libro. Ma so già che sarà un disastro completo, perché non potrò stare al fianco di Michael, e Sofia non sarà in grado di restare concentrata, troppo presa dal suo ben più grande problema. Ma nessuno dei due ha ascoltato i miei lamenti sul voler posticipare la presentazione, e quindi niente, si deve fare per forza.  
«Più volte» mi risponde lui, facendomi la linguaccia, per poi zittirsi e tornare serio quando nota la mia migliore amica venire verso di noi. Mio fratello, invece, ci saluta con la mano, per poi rientrare in casa sua, come se nulla fosse successo.  
«Cosa vi siete detti?» le chiedo appena ci raggiunge, senza neanche farla respirare o tranquillizzare. Prima le cose importanti.  
«Mi ha detto che si tratta di una mia scelta e, qualsiasi andrò a prendere, lui sarà d’accordo» Sofia si stringe nelle spalle e accenna un sorriso nella mia direzione.  
«So a cosa stai pensando e non è affatto vero» borbotto, alzando gli occhi al cielo contemporaneamente a lei.  
«Di che state parlando?» chiede Michael confuso, giocherellando con la treccia che Sofia ha fatto ai suoi – _miei_ – capelli stamattina.  
«Lei e suo fratello si comportano sempre allo stesso modo, ma entrambi odiano ammetterlo, perché lui non vuole essere paragonato ad una scrittrice da quattro soldi e lei non vuole essere paragonata ad un avvocato delle cause perse…»  
Un brontolio interrompe il discorso di Sofia e tutti prendiamo a guardarci confusi, cercando di capire lo stomaco di chi abbia brontolato.  
«Scusate, colpa mia» mormora Calum, mettendo su un tenero broncio, massaggiandosi la pancia da  sopra la felpa.  
«Andiamo al nostro solito ristorante?» mi chiede Sofia, porgendomi un sorriso felice, forse più tranquillo adesso che può riprendere in mano la sua vita. Sarà un percorso lungo e doloroso, ma sono certa che ce la farà.  
«Sì, ho bisogno di cotoletta al pollo vegetariana» la imploro, incrociando le mani a mo’ di preghiera.  
«Offri tu, ovviamente, visto che stai per pubblicare un libro che ti frutterà un buon guadagno» dice Michael, facendomi l’occhiolino.  
«Sempre se alla presentazione di oggi pomeriggio non rovinerai tutto» gli do una pacca sulla spalla e accenno un sorrisetto ironico.  
«Non sei una che riesce a pensare in positivo, _eh_?»  
«L’ultima volta che ho pensato in positivo sono partita per l’Australia con una psicopatica e sono finita ad una festa orribile cui culmine è avvenuto quando mi sono scambiata il corpo con un coglione.»  
«Michael, lascia perdere» gli fa sapere Sofia, scuotendo la testa rassegnata di fronte al mio pessimismo cosmico. Certo, se il cosmo evitasse di farmi brutti scherzi, io eviterei di credere che una scritta al neon che dice “inserire sfiga qui” mi perseguiti.  
«Dov’è questo maledetto ristorante?» si lagna Calum, guardandosi attorno con occhi imploranti, segno che sta davvero morendo di fame. E pensare che stamattina ha fatto colazione con tre cornetti alla Nutella e un cappuccino. E poi ha fatto merenda con una brioche ricolma di gelato alla panna e al cioccolato e uno yogurt alla frutta (perché la frutta fa bene, dice lui, e lo fa sembrare più sano, dice sempre lui).  
«Dietro l’angolo» gli faccio cenno di prendere la traversa a destra e finiamo proprio di fronte al mio ristorante preferito, il solito, quello in cui i camerieri hanno più volte visto la faccia mia e di Sofia rispetto a quella dei loro genitori.  
«Mi chiedevo, ma voi due cucinate mai?» ci domanda Michael pensieroso, entrando nel ristorante e guardandosi intorno, insicuro su cosa fare.  
«Ovvio» risponde Sofia, facendomi inarcare le sopracciglia. «Okay, non siamo molto portate per la cucina, ma io so fare la pasta al sugo» urla contenta, facendo girare nella nostra direzione qualche cliente che sta gustando tranquillamente il proprio pranzo e facendoci notare dal cameriere, che ci indica subito un tavolo disponibile, per poi farci un occhiolino a mo’ di saluto.  
«Io so fare la pizza» dico contenta, sedendomi accanto a Calum, mentre Sofia e Michael si siedono di fronte a noi.  
«Altro?» chiedono confusi i due ragazzi.  
«Il latte» mormora Sofia.  
«Panino con diversi condimenti» mormoro io.  
«Insomma, non sapete cucinare» dice chiaro e tondo Michael, offendendoci.  
«Spero per te che tu sappia cucinare come Marco Pierre White, o puoi anche uscire da quella porta e non farti rivedere mai più» indico a Michael l’uscita e lui sbuffa sonoramente.  
«Volete ordinare?» ci chiede il cameriere, interrompendo la nostra discussione.  
Io e Sofia annuiamo, sapendo già cosa andremo a prendere, mentre Calum e Michael decidono di farsi consigliare da noi, e ovviamente finiamo per ordinare due piatti di spaghetti alla carbonara per Sofia e Calum e due piatti di pollo vegetariano e insalata di contorno per me e Michael.  
«Calum, ricordati che gli spaghetti si mangiano con la forchetta che poi devi infilare in bocca. Il naso non devi usarlo, va bene?» carezzo la spalla del ragazzo al mio fianco, che mi lancia di rimando un’occhiataccia abbastanza cattiva. «Dici che dovremmo chiedere se hanno dei bavaglini?» domando a Sofia, storcendo la bocca pensierosa.  
«Sto per darti un calcio nelle palle» sibila Calum, facendomi rizzare i peli sulle braccia. Non so che sensazione si provi a ricevere un calcio sui gioielli di famiglia, ma preferirei non scoprirla mai nella vita, perché so, a prescindere, che si tratta di una sensazione estremamente dolorosa.  
«Non osare!» Michael punta un dito contro il suo amico dagli occhi a mandorla e dal naso grande quanto la Cina. Sono certa che sia così grande per poter proteggere la sua terra natia – che è la Cina, ovviamente – da attacchi esterni.  
«Non è strano che siamo tutti qua riuniti…»  
« _Amen_ » mormoro sottovoce, interrompendo Sofia.  
«Prima che l’inutilità fatta a persona mi interrompesse, stavo dicendo che è strano ritrovarci qui, a questo tavolo, quando due settimane fa Ginny mi faceva sapere la struggente notizia che aveva regalato delle bellissime e costosissime scarpe col tacco che le avevo comprato.»  
«Non trovo il nesso tra le due cose» incrocio le braccia al petto e accenno un sorriso educato al cameriere che finalmente ci sta servendo i piatti, ricordandomi il perché ami così profondamente questo ristorante. Il cibo arriva presto ed è l’orgasmo su terra. E non costa tanto. Ditemi voi come si fa a non amare un posto del genere.  
«Non devi trovare il nesso tra le due cose, volevo solamente ricordare quel tuo atto indegno» mi fa sapere la mia migliore amica dai lunghi capelli biondi che avrei tanto voglia di rasarle mentre dorme.  
«Buon appetito» borbotta Michael, quando è ormai a metà cotoletta. Suppongo avesse troppa fame per dirlo prima. Mi sa che faremo il _bis_ , e anche il _ter_ , e il _quater_.  
Ricambiamo tutti e riprendiamo a mangiare, in silenzio, come d’abitudine.  
Appena siamo abbastanza sazi da sembrare una mongolfiera vivente, paghiamo – cioè, pago – e usciamo dal ristorante, sfiniti, per poi buttarci sul marciapiede, senza voglia di vivere.  
«È una sensazione che non so spiegare. Sto bene perché ho mangiato tantissimo e sto male perché ho mangiato tantissimo» borbotta Sofia, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Calum.  
«Quel dolce al cioccolato ne è valsa la pena, comunque, anche se sento il bisogno di rimetterlo» biascico le parole, troppo stanca e piena per parlare come si deve e poi punto lo sguardo su Michael, silenzioso. «Che succede?»  
Sussulta e ricambia il mio sguardo, sospirando leggermente. «Pensavo» risponde.  
«A cosa?»  
«Mi chiedevo se, alla fine di tutto, tu avessi perdonato tutti i miei sbagli» ammette, cercando di non farsi sentire da Sofia e Calum, intenti a parlottare della differenza tra l’uso della pancetta e del guanciale nella carbonara.  
Rimango in silenzio per un po’, stupita dalle sue parole. Non è che ci abbia pensato molto, ultimamente. Queste due settimane sono state delle montagne russe, con picchi di gioia e picchi di tristezza, con litigi e riappacificazioni. E non so, in realtà.  
Ho perdonato Michael? Non lo so neanche io.  
Ma mi basta incrociare lo sguardo di Michael per trovare la risposta che sto cercando, mi basta incrociare quegli occhi verdastri che sono i miei, ma che nascondono la sua anima, per sapere le parole che andrò a pronunciare da un momento all’altro.  
«Sì» rispondo con voce flebile. «Ti ho perdonato, Michael Clifford.»  
Una luce fin troppo luminosa, bianca da far schifo, ci avvolge e quando riapro gli occhi, mi ritrovo davanti la famosa fontanella (che si trova fuori dal ristorante in cui abbiamo pranzato), Michael – proprio Michael, nel suo corpo – di fronte, con Calum al suo fianco.  
Sofia, che si trova al mio, di fianco, lancia un urletto sorpreso. «Cos’è successo?» domanda quindi, spaventata.  
«L’ho perdonato» mormoro solamente, lasciandomi andare ad un sorriso felice e ad un pianto liberatorio.  
È tutto finito, è tutto finito.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


	28. Epilogue

_Giovedì 15 Febbraio 2018,_  
_Sydney, Nuovo Galles del Sud,_  
_Australia_

  
«Sei pronta?» mi chiede Sofia, accennando un sorrisetto divertito, radiosa come sempre.  
«Prontissima» rispondo con uno spiccato tono ironico, specchiandomi nel finestrino di un’automobile e notando facilmente le mie occhiaie e i miei capelli rossicci raccolti in una crocchia così disordinata che sembrano un piccione morto, un po’ come i capelli di _The Weeknd_.  
«Suvvia, Ginny, un po’ di voglia di vivere» mi dà un buffetto su una guancia, facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo e rilasciare uno sbuffo annoiato.  
«Preferisco il mio male di vivere, grazie» le rispondo borbottando, entrando nel piccolo ristorantino e adocchiando subito il nostro tavolo.   
«Sempre felice tu, _eh_ » mi deride una voce alle mie spalle.  
«Sempre rompicoglioni tu, _eh_ » rispondo per le rime, per poi incrociare lo sguardo verde smeraldo di quello che è ormai uno dei miei migliori amici, e il mio amico di letto preferito.  
«È sempre un piacere uscire con voi» bofonchia Calum, facendomi ridacchiare.  
Prendiamo posto al nostro tavolo, quello che un anno fa ci ha visto rivelare ai nostri migliori amici – Calum e Sofia – dello scambio di corpi.  
È ancora strano sedersi qua, ma sta diventando un’abitudine, e ogni due mesi – o tre, se gli impegni non lo permettono – ci ritroviamo tutti e quattro in questo ristorantino di Sydney, per gustare una bella pizza e parlare del più e del meno, nonostante ci teniamo in contatto ogni giorno tramite messaggi e _Facetime_.  
«Allora, come va?» chiede Sofia contenta, riprendendo in mano la conversazione, e lanciandoci un’occhiataccia appena sbuffiamo all’unisono. Nell’ultimo periodo la mia migliore amica è troppo felice e la colpa è della sua nuova ragazza. Dall’altra parte, io sono sempre giù di morale, e il fatto che loro mi facciano dormire male a causa dei loro gemiti è sicuramente uno dei tanti motivi.  
«Benissimo. Ieri abbiamo scritto una canzone bellissima» risponde Calum entusiasta, facendomi interessare al discorso.  
«Che canzone?»  
«Non le abbiamo ancora dato un titolo, ma è davvero fantastica. Probabilmente la migliore canzone che abbiamo mai scritto» esclama, mentre gli occhi piccoli e a mandorla gli si accendono di una luce particolare, quella luce che è facile trovare ogni volta che parla di musica. E di cani. Di musica e di cani.  
«Quando posso ascoltarla?» domando subito, puntando il mio sguardo su Michael, seduto di fronte a me.  
Da quando l’ho perdonato, un anno fa, ho ripreso ad ascoltare i _5 Seconds Of Summer_ e credo sia stata la scelta migliore della mia vita, perché migliorano sempre più negli anni e riescono a toccare tutti i miei punti deboli coi testi e la musica delle loro canzoni. Be’, Michael tocca letteralmente tutti i miei punti deboli. Ma forse questo non vi è dato saperlo.  
«Appena torniamo a casa, te la canto accompagnandola con la chitarra» il ragazzo dai capelli biondi mi fa un occhiolino e poi prende a mangiare con voracità la sua pizza, segno che anche stamattina non ha fatto colazione. È una cattiva abitudine che spero di togliergli il prima possibile.  
«Ecco, bravo, così si fa» dico, cominciando a mangiare la mia pizza con gusto, mentre Calum è quasi alla fine e Sofia è a metà. Ho un gruppo di amici morti di fame, insomma.  
«Tu che ci racconti? È uscito il nuovo libro, vero?» mi chiede Calum, aggrottando la fronte.  
Annuisco contenta. «Sì, è uscito giusto qualche giorno fa» ammetto, sorridendo.  
«Allora dobbiamo comprarlo» esclama Michael, rivolgendosi al ragazzo seduto al suo fianco.  
«Vi ho portato due copie, ovviamente. E, Calum, dovresti amarci, perché io e Sofia ci abbiamo messo un mese a tradurlo in inglese, solo per te, e abbiamo pure dovuto spendere soldi per farlo stampare con la stessa copertina di quello italiano» punto un dito contro il moro, che arrossisce imbarazzato.  
«Grazie mille.»  
Faccio spallucce, perché in realtà l’ho fatto con piacere, e poi torno ad osservare Michael, che appare pensieroso. «Che succede?»  
«Di che parla la storia?»  
«La storia parla di due ragazzi, Ginevra e Marcus, che si conoscono ad una festa e che destino vuole che i loro corpi si scambino di fronte ad una strana fontanella» gli lancio un’occhiata complice e Michael apre la bocca, sorpreso.  
«Non ci credo!»  
«Credici, invece» gli porgo il libro, quello originale in italiano, e Michael si mette a leggere la trama, divertito. Una cosa che ci è rimasta, dopo lo scambio dei corpi, è la conoscenza quasi perfetta delle lingue, perciò Michael riesce a leggere e parlare in italiano come se fosse madrelingua e io riesco a leggere e parlare in inglese come se fossi madrelingua (nonostante anche prima me la cavassi abbastanza bene).  
«Perché lo hai intitolato _Freaking me out_?» mi domanda curioso, incrociando i suoi occhi verde primavera con i miei verde autunno.  
«Perché mi fai andare fuori di testa, Michael Clifford.»   
 

**_The end._ **

  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Twitter:_ [@shatiaslove](https://twitter.com/shatiaslove)   
>  _Instagram:_ [@shatiaslove](https://www.instagram.com/shatiaslove/?hl=it)   
>  _Instagram 2:_ [@shatiasextra](https://www.instagram.com/shatiasextra/)   
>  _Tumblr:_ [shatiaslove](http://shatiaslove.tumblr.com/)   
>  _Facebook:_ [shatiaslove](https://www.facebook.com/shatiaslove/)   
>  _Ask:_ [@Shatiashope](https://ask.fm/Shatiashope)


End file.
